AMANTE POR CONTRATO
by gelsuchis
Summary: Serena quería saldar la deuda que su padre tenía con el poderoso magnate Darien Chiba, y sólo encontraba un medio: ofrecerse en compensación. El sin perder un momento le presento un contrato que espeficifaba todos sus deberes como amante durante un año.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia pertenece a Helen Bianchin , y esta historia fue adaptada sin fines lucrativos, solo con el deseo de entretener a los fans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

EL sol brillaba calurosamente, como notó Darien cuando entró en la cocina para preparar el café del desayuno. Cuando terminó, lo puso todo en una bandeja y lo sacó a la terraza para disfrutar del sol de primavera.

Tomarse su tiempo para desayunar tranquilamen te se habla transformado en un hábito para él y esa mañana no era diferente.

Era lo mejor del día, pensó satisfecho mientras leía el periódico y disfrutaba del desayuno.

Hojeó la sección de negocios y estaba a punto de volver una página cuando vio de una foto suya en una esquina.

Hmmm. Rei estaba maravillosa. El perfil era perfecto, su sonrisa correcta y su actitud entrenada para presentar su imagen más atractiva.

Miró el pie de foto y entornó los párpados.

Celebrando la reciente adquisición de los Chiba, Darien Chiba, el multimillonario empre sario, y Rei Hino, disfrutan de una velada en el restaurante Déjeuner.

Sonrió ampliamente.

Sí, podía decirse que era rico y triunfaba en los negocios, pensó satisfecho. Vivía en una hermosa casa en uno de los mejores barrios de Nueva York, poseía un envidiable montón de inversiones y tenía posesio nes en varias capitales.

Podía parecer que lo tuviera todo.

Lo que los periodistas no tocaban era su proce dencia

La orfandad en la que se había criado, el menos que saludable lugar de educación donde había sobrevivido... Todo eso no se nombraba.

Desde siempre él había querido algo más que solo una existencia en la parte mala de la ciudad. Más que una vida teniendo que vigilar que no apare ciera alguien con aspecto de policía, con la necesidad de ir siempre un paso por delante. No había nada que no hubiera visto, pocos tratos que no hubiera hecho.

De pequeño, siempre había querido salir de allí. Salir de un mundo gris donde la supervivencia era la única ambición. Tener la sabiduría de la calle era solo parte de su éxito. La educación era la otra, y ha bía luchado por ella de la única manera que conocía, ganando becas y graduándose con honores. No por la gloria de esos honores, no por agradar, sino por él mismo,

y había tenido éxito. Con veintinueve años, esta ba exactamente donde quería estar. Podía tener cual quier mujer que quisiera y las tenía con frecuencia, selectivamente.

De todas formas, su última compañera estaba siendo bastante permanente y, aunque era cierto que disfrutaba con ella en la cama, él no tenía el menor deseo de una relación duradera.

¿Había una mujer única para un hombre? ¿La única? De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

Entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil y contestó.

- Buenos días, querido - dijo, una voz femenina, suave e intensamente felina.

Segura que lo hacía así como recordatorio de que él no había querido compartir con ella la noche ante rior.

- Rei,

-¿Te molesto, querido?

- No.

- Pensé que podíamos cenar juntos esta noche. Él apreciaba el ansia en una mujer, pero prefería ser él el cazador.

- Tengo cosas que hacer

-¿En otro momento, entonces? Se había recuperado rápidamente, pero la necesi dad de seguridad seguía allí y él decidió ignorarla-

- Tal vez - dijo, y cortó la comunicación.

Echó un vistazo a los inmaculados jardines que rodeaban la casa, pasó por las brillantes aguas de la piscina y las pistas de tenis, las flores y los setos. Antes de dedicarle de nuevo su atención al periódico.

Se sirvió otra taza de café, miró su reloj y luego untó mermelada en la última tostada. Cinco minutos más tarde, entró de nuevo en la cocina y empezó a llenar el lavavajillas. Luego, subió a su habitación a vestirse.

Tenía una buena cantidad de trajes y ese día se puso uno de Armani, una corbata de seda y zapatos italianos. Luego tomó su cartera y el maletín, tomó la computadora portátil y bajo de nuevo a la planta baja.

Encendió el sistema de seguridad, se dirigió al garaje y se sentó tras el volante de su concept BMW últi mo modelo y tope de gama.

Su oficina estaba en el último piso de uno de los edificios más altos de la ciudad, una obra maestra de la arquitectura, desde donde se disfrutaba de unas vistas magnificas de la bahía.

El tráfico era denso y abrió el ordenador en un se máforo, le echó un vistazo a sus citas del día y tomó nota mentalmente de decir a su secretaria que hiciera dos llamadas telefónicas.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, aparcó en su sitio reservado en el aparcamiento del edificio.

Apagó el motor, tomó el ordenador y el maletín, abrió la puerta y salió del coche.

- Darien Chiba?.

Se detuvo al oír esa voz femenina. Luego se vol vió para enfrentarse a la propietaria de la misma con el cuerpo alerta, listo para golpear al menor signo de agresión.

Rubia, pequeña, esbelta, ojos azules y rasgos atractivos. No parecía un oponente para él pero sa bía perfectamente que no había que fiarse de las apa riencias. Era muy consciente de lo que podía hacer cualquier experto en artes marciales y que el tamaño y el sexo no importaban.

¿Estaría ella ocultando un arma? Entornó los pár pados cuando se percató de la manera con que ella sujetaba el bolso de cuero. Si llevaba allí un cuchillo o una navaja, la podría desarmar antes de que se mo viera un centímetro.

El edificio entero era patrullado por personal de seguridad. ¿Cómo habría entrado esa mujer?

- Sí - respondió por fin.

- Tengo que hablar con usted. Él levantó una ceja y la observó cuidadosamente, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

- Soy un hombre muy ocupado - respondió él mi rando su reloj.

- Cinco minutos.

Estaba claro que ella había practicado sus palabras, las había cronometrado y lo podía hacer en me nos tiempo. Si tenía que hacerlo.

- Concierte una cita con mi secretaria.

- Ya lo he intentado - respondió ella agitando la cabeza.

Nada de lo que ella había visto y leído en los pe riódicos hacían justicia a ese hombre, a su evidente aura de poder.

- Nosirvió de nada - añadió ella sonriendo le vemente-. Su sistema de seguridad es impenetra ble.

- Pues usted ha logrado entrar en el aparcamiento - dijo él pensando que iba a tener que hacer que al guien se ocupara de eso inmediatamente.

- Por capacidad de convicción.

Una súplica desesperada basada en la verdad que le había dirigido al guarda de seguridad. Solo espera ba que eso no le costara el empleo al hombre.

Darién tuvo que reconocer que esa mujer tenía valor

-¿Y ahora espera usar eso mismo conmigo?

- ¿Y perder más tiempo? Eso logró intrigarlo.

- Dos minutos. ¿Su nombre?

- Serena. Soy la hija de Kenji Tsukino.

Ella sabía muy bien que eso le iba a causar efecto.

La expresión de él se tensó y sus labios se apreta ron lo mismo que su voz.

- No.

Era justo como ella se había esperado, pero insis tió. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Me ha ofrecido dos minutos.

- Lo podría multiplicar por diez y la respuesta se guiría siendo la misma.

- Mí padre está muriendo.

-¿Quiere mi compasión?

- Su indulgencia.

-¿Se atreve a pedirme indulgencia para un hom bre que me robó varios cientos de miles de dólares?

Ella dio una patada en el suelo, de pura desespe ración.

- Mi padre está hospitalizado con un tumor inope rable de cerebro. Si lo denuncia se pasará el poco tiempo de vida que le queda en la cárcel.

- No - dijo él empezando a caminar hacia los as censores.

- Haré lo que sea - dijo ella como último recurso.

Ya le habían rechazado dos cartas y un buen mon tón de llamadas telefónicas.

Él se detuvo, se volvió y la recorrió con la mirada insultantemente.

- Necesitaría más de lo que creo que es usted ca paz de darme - dijo.

- Usted no lo sabe.

- Sí. Lo sé.

Si él se metía en los ascensores con llave, lo per dería.

- Por favor.

Darién oyó esa palabra, sintió el leve temblor de la voz de ella y siguió caminando. Llegó al ascensor y se volvió.

- Tiene un minuto para salir de este aparcamiento; sí no, haré que la detengan por allanamiento.

Él se esperaba ira, rabia, incluso un intento de atacarlo. O una bien ensayada escena de lágrimas.

Pero en vez de eso. Vio orgullo en la forma en que ella levantó la barbilla. Su boca se movió un poco cuando trató de recuperar el control que había perdi do momentáneamente, como indicaba el leve rastro de humedad que se veía en sus ojos azules.

Se le escapó una lágrima solitaria, que le corrió por la mejilla.

Un sonido electrónico anunció que había llegado el ascensor y él usó su llave para abrir la puerta; lue go se metió en él y metió la llave en su ranura.

Su expresión no cambió nada.

- Treinta segundos - dijo y giró la llave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Poco después. Darién estaba ya en su despacho. La creciente tecnología y los ordenadores le habían hecho ga nar una fortuna. Llamó a su secretaria por el intercomunicador, confirmó su agenda del día y empezó a trabajar.

Dos horas más tarde, terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y pidió el archivo Tsukino.

No era que necesitara que le refrescaran la memo ria. Había vivido demasiado como para que algo así le afectara. Pero la imagen llorosa de una cierta rubia no lo dejaba en paz y se la quiso quitar de encima.

Kenji Tsukino, viudo, con una hija, Serena, soltera de veintitrés años, profesora. Tenía su direc ción, número de teléfono, el lugar donde daba clases, sus aficiones...

Levantó una ceja.

¿Thai-boxing?

Imprimió toda la información y se metió los pa peles en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Luego hizo una llamada telefónica.

- Consígame todo lo que pueda acerca de Kenji Tsukino, Datos médicos y personales.

El hombre había achacado a sus deudas de juego sus continuos robos y por aquel entonces, Darién no había investigado más profundamente.

Una hora más tarde tenia las respuestas que que ría. El informe médico confirmaba lo que le habla di cho su hija.

Darién imprimió el informe y lo volvió a leer en papel.

Estaba demostrado que ese hombre había usado el dinero para pagar los gastos de hospital causados por el mantenimiento de su esposa, que había sufrido un accidente de carretera que la había dejado en coma durante meses antes de morir.

Eso había sido hacía seis meses.

El hombre casi había logrado devolverlo, pero una auditoría había descubierto sus depósitos irregu lares, sus intentos de pagar la deuda. Y su caída en el juego fue solo cuestión de un mes. ¿Tal vez se trató de un último intento para conseguir el dinero y repo ner lo que se había llevado?

Darién se acomodó en su sillón y se quedó pensa tivo.

Desde allí se veía una panorámica magnífica de la bahía de Nueva York, pero él no le estaba prestando atención.

Madre de Dios. ¿En que estaba pensando? El padre era un ladrón» ¿por qué debería interesarle la hija?

Porque le intrigaba, decidió. Le interesaban las relacionen humanas, la lealtad familiar. ¿Hasta dónde se extendería la de ella?

Recordó la forma orgullosa en que levantó la bar billa y como trató de contener cualquier signo de emoción, a pesar de que se le escapara esa lágrima solitaria. y decidió averiguarlo.

Llamó a su secretaria y le dijo que, si llamaba ella, le pasara la llamada.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, lo hizo.

-A las siete y media - le dijo secamente, y nom bró un restaurante -, reúnase allí conmigo.

Serena se había preparado para otro rechazo y, por un breve momento, se vio entre la esperanza y la desesperación,

- No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

- Porque trabajo por las noches,

- Llame y dígales que está enferma.

Pero ella no se podía permitir perder su trabajo.

- Termino a las once -le dijo.

-¿Enseñando?

- Sirviendo mesas.

Se produjo un momento de silencio y luego Darién le preguntó:

-¿Dónde?

- No en su zona habitual,

-¿Donde?

Él había estado en antros peores de los que ella se podía imaginar.

Serena le dijo.

- Allí estaré.

Y estuvo, con media hora de anticipación. Se sentó en una mesa, pidió café y se dedicó a observar la nada distinguida clientela y la forma como ella los trataba.

Eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, como Darién ha bía pretendido. Observó la forma como ella trató de ignorarlo y eso lo divirtió, pero la diversión se vio sustituida por la irritación cuando un cliente, borra cho, le puso la mano en el redondeado trasero.

No necesitó oír lo que ella le dijo, ya que el mensa je fue muy claro y sus ojos brillaran peligrosamente.

¿Estaba ella resentida por la necesidad de tener un segundo trabajo tanto como con su padre por ha ber actuado de tal manera que ella se viera en esa condición?

Tal vez no. Ella había demostrado tener valor y orgullo, unas cualidades que Darién reconocía y ad miraba. ¿No era por eso por lo que estaba allí esa no che?

A las once en punto, Serena se llevó a la cocina un montón de platos, murmuró una disculpa por no quedarse más tiempo y se quitó el delantal. Luego, se retocó rápidamente el maquillaje y se pasó una mano por el cabello antes de entrar de nuevo en el restau rante.

Darién Chiba no era un hombre al que ella se pudiera permitir mantener esperando. Él ya la estaba esperando en la puerta y ambos salieron a la calle.

Una vez allí se dirigieron al coche de él, entraron y ella se quedó extasiada por el lujo y la comodidad de vehículo.

Fueron en un tenso silencio hacia la zona elegan te de la ciudad. Allí, él aparcó y apagó el motor.

Serena se preguntó cuánto duraría aquello. Te nía que repasar algunas cosas para las clases del día siguiente. Casi no había tenido tiempo para nada ese día: del colegio había ido a ver a su padre al hospital y luego a su casa para prepararse para ir al restauran te, así que apenas había comido nada.

Y los pies la estaban matando. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón que eran parte de su uniforme de ca marera, lo mismo que las medias negras, la minifalda y el pequeño top, Odiaba ese uniforme casi tanto como ese trabajo.

Se obligó a caminar decididamente hasta que lle garon al café adonde se dirigían.

Se instalaron en una mesa de la terraza y pronto apareció un camarero para tomar nota de su pedido.

Ella pidió un descafeinado para poder dormir y se le hizo la boca agua ante la carta de sándwichs de alta cocina.

Minutos más tarde, cuando les llegó la comida que había pedido Darién, él le dijo:

- Coma.

Conocía bien el escenario. Seguramente, ella ha bla comido poco y a toda prisa. Si es que había co mido.

Él se acomodó en su asiento y se dedicó a obser var cómo ella comía, tratando de que no se le notara el hambre que tenía.

Esperó hasta que ella se hubiera comido dos sandwiches y tres cafés, y luego fue directamente al grano,

- Le sugiero que exponga su caso.

Ella se puso las manos en el regazo y las apretó juntas, odiando casi tanto a ese hombre como se odiaba a si misma por lo que estaba a punto de decir

- Estoy trabajando en dos sitios, en uno de ellos siete noches a la semana. También trabajo los fines de semana. Dejando aparte el alquiler, la comida y mis necesidades, tardaría toda la vida en pagarle lo que le debe mi padre…

No sabía cómo le podía sugerir... ¿Cómo podía? Pero no tenía otra alternativa,

- Solo tengo a mí misma que ofrecer. Como su amante. Sexualmente, socialmente, durante un año - añadió apresuradamente.

A él le entraron ganas de sacudirla y no se detuvo a pensar por qué.

-¿Es ese el trato?

- Estoy dispuesta a negociar. Él la miró detenidamente hasta que ella estuvo a punto de gritar.

-¿En qué términos?

- Firmaré un acuerdo prenupcial en el que se afir me que no reclamaré nada de usted durante nuestro trato, ni a su final. A cambio, usted retirará las acusa ciones contra mi padre.

Él tardó un momento en responder y en su voz se reflejó un evidente cinismo.

- Tanta lealtad es admirable. ¿Pero estaría usted preparada para la realidad?

Ella se obligó a mirarlo, a pesar de que se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Él era un hombre grande, debía medir más de me tro noventa. Con el cabello oscuro, negro. Un ros tro muy bien proporcionada pómulos anchos, mandíbula firme, frente fuerte. Además de unos penetrantes ojos azules, oscuros y una boca sensualmente moldeada.

Había algo en su expresión que la preocupaba. Una dureza que tenía poco que ver con su capacidad para los negocios. Pensó que era un hombre que ha bía visto mucho y soportado más.

Eso lo hacía complejo, peligroso. Una cualidad que no aparecía en su biografía ni en ninguna de las fotos que ella habla visto en los periódicos.

- Yo podría ser un amante tremendo. Darién vio cómo la expresión de ella se helaba por un momento, pero se recuperó enseguida,

- O muy malo en la cama.

Él sonrió ante su audacia.

Ella pensó que, sin duda, también en eso era bue no. Tenía todo el aspecto de un hombre cómodo con sigo mismo y con su experiencia para poder dar pla cer a una mujer.

Serena pensó que ese era su último recurso. Ha bía vendido su apartamento, había cambiado su co che por otro más barato y de segunda mano y había vaciado su cuenta corriente; todo para tratar de ayu dar a su padre, pero no había logrado reunir ni una fracción de lo que él debía.

- Pone un precio muy alto a sus servicios –dijo él.

Darién pensó que no era nuevo recibir un pago en carne. Se había hecho desde siempre, pero en la so ciedad actual se llamaría coacción. Sin embargo, ha bía sido sugerencia de ella, no de él, lo que le daba una nueva dimensión al trato y podía evitar los pro blemas legales de la situación.

Aquello tenía connotaciones intrigantes. Nada de malos entendidos. Incluso podía resultar interesante.

La verdad era que había una parte de él que desea ba hacerla suya, llevarla al borde de la locura y oírle suplicar para que le diera placer una y otra vez.

Pensó que eso era química sexual, y se preguntó si él se atrevería a perseguirla.

La observó mientras ella se comía el último sand wich. La palidez había desaparecido de sus mejillas,

-¿Más café?

Serena se secó los labios con la servilleta. Se sentía cansada y, lo que más quería era volver a su casa.

- No, gracias - dijo y rogó en silencio para que él le diera una respuesta.

Mientras esperaba, se preguntó si él estaría medi tando su oferta o solo jugando a algún juego cruel.

¿Se daría cuenta él de lo mucho que había pasado ella en el último mes, siendo consciente del delito de su padre y esperando a que el hacha cayera sobre su cabeza? ¿De lo poco que había dormido pensando en lo que podía pasar?

- La llevaré a casa.

- Gracias, pero puedo tomar un taxi hasta donde tengo el coche - dijo ella, pensando que tenía el dinero justo para hacerlo.

- Yo la llevaré - dijo él firmemente. Una vez en el coche, permanecieron en silencio hasta que él le preguntó:

-¿Dónde tiene el coche?

- En la siguiente calle a la izquierda, a media calle a la derecha.

Poco después llegaron donde ella habla aparca do el muy viejo Mini, que era su único medio de transporte.

Serena puso la mano en la puerta y se volvió ha cia él.

- Supongo que mi oferta no le interesa.

Necesitaba consejo legal antes de tomar una deci sión, Y además, a ella no le vendría mal esperar un poco.

- Me pondré en contacto con usted dentro de unos días.

Aquello era mejor que un no definitivo

- Gracias.

Luego ella huyó de allí, pero fue consciente de que él esperó a que estuviera dentro del coche y arrancara. Darién la siguió hasta la calle principal, donde ella giró en una dirección y él en la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! Heme aquí de vuelta, espero no haber tardado tanto XD, pero para compensarlas les traigo dos capis para que los disfruten, y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, Nik y Tenshi Karen, gracias por sus reviews y por dedicarle un poquito de su tiempo a esta historia, tambien quiero agradecer a las que le dedican tiempo a esta historia aunque no dejen reviews, saludos y nos seguimos leyendo…**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Darién tomó el documento que había llegado por correo horas antes. El contrato prenupcial. Todo muy legal, y contenía las cláusulas sufi cientes como para cubrir cualquier eventualidad y más.

Hojeó el documento. Quince meses, ¿Qué le ha bía hecho extender el plazo de tiempo? Bien podría querer dejarlo en mucho menos tiempo. Incluso tenía una cláusula que contemplaba esa posibilidad.

También había otro documento separado, por el que renunciaba a interponer cargos contra Kenji Tsukino.

Y otro más que contenía un acuerdo privado entre Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino.

La cuestión era, ¿llevaría todo eso a cabo?

Calculó los pros y los contras y siguió su instinto, como había hecho con todas las demás decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Había una ventaja en eso de tener una amante: que las ataduras estaban claras. Aquello era poco más que un acuerdo de negocios bien definido.

Tomó una pluma y jugueteó ausentemente con ella. Luego la dejó y buscó un archivo, apuntó una dirección y llamó a su secretaria para decirle que se marchaba por un rato, que si se le necesitaba con ur gencia, lo localizara en el teléfono móvil. Luego tomó su chaqueta, se la puso y tomó las llaves.

Serena oyó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y del día escolar y suspiró aliviada. Enseñar li teratura inglesa a chicos de dieciséis años que venían de muy distintos ambientes era una forma de arte en sí misma. Conseguir y mantener su interés era difícil, pero normalmente, ella podía hacer que la asignatura fuera divertida.

Ese día se sentía cansada, tanto por la falta de sueño como por la salud de su padre y por la intriga acerca de si Darién Chiba se pondría en contado con ella o no.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde su entrevista con él, no la había llamado y estaba empezando a po nerse nerviosa.

Ordenó sus cosas, las metió en el bolso y se lo echó al hombro. Luego tomó unos libros y se los apoyó en la cadera antes de seguir al último de los estudiantes al pasillo.

Por suerte, no había ninguna reunión de profeso res, así que podía irse directamente a casa a preparar unos exámenes para el día siguiente, ducharse, comer algo y llamar al hospital antes de ir al restaurante.

- Hola, señorita Tsukino.

Ella levantó la cabeza y sonrió al estudiante que la había saludado.

- Hola, Sammy.

-¿Le llevo los libros?

- Si quieres... -dijo ella y se los dio.

-¿De verdad que Shakespeare trabajaba por en cargo?

- Es cierto

En el exterior, el sol de la larde se filtraba por en tre los árboles.

- Algunas de sus obras fueron hechas por encargo - añadió ella.

Y escritas en un estallido de creatividad nacida de la desesperación.

- Eso era lo que me había figurado.

Cuando se fueron acercando al aparcamiento, Sammy le dijo:

-¿Tiene problemas, señorita?

- No. ¿por qué?

- Porque hay un tipo bien vestido junto a su co che,

Ella levantó la mirada y se quedó helada. Darién Chiba.

-¿Quiere que me encargue de él?

El pensamiento de Sammy enfrentándose con ese hombre era para reír. Pero ella ni siquiera sonrió.

- No pasa nada.

Sammy la miró y luego miró también al hombre, que estaba esperándola indolentemente, como si tu viera todo el tiempo del mundo.

-¿Seguro? - preguntó el chico.

Habla reconocido el aspecto del hombre y no sabía si su profesora tenía idea del calibre de ese tipo.

- Puedo ir por ayuda.

- Lo conozco. Gracias por traerme los libros.

Suspiró resignada cuando el chico se dirigió hacia el Míni, esperó hasta que ella abrió la puerta y deja ron dentro los libros y el bolso,

- Gracias, Sammy - dijo ella y el chico la miró preocupado, pero se marchó.

- Tiene usted un fiel defensor - dijo Darién cuando ella cerró la puerta y se quedé de pie, mirándolo.

Serena pensó que el que se hubiera presentado allí en persona tenía que significar algo, seguramen te.

- Pues sí.

-¿Hay algún sitio donde podamos hablar? A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- Hay un parque no muy lejos de aquí.

- Su departamento estaría mejor.

Por supuesto, él sabía dónde vivía ella,

- Mi casera no quiere que los inquilinos lleven gente a sus habitaciones.

- Entra en el coche, Serena. Te seguiré - dijo él empezando a tutearla.

Cinco minutos más tarde, se detuvieron delante de un edificio de dos plantas de ladrillo que tenía un aspecto un tanto viejo. La cerca necesitaba una repa ración urgente, la pintura se caía y la hierba no esta ba nada cuidada.

- Segundo piso - dijo ella al tiempo que abría el portal, y él la siguió.

Aquello olía a comida y Darién dudó que lo hu bieran pintado desde hacía por lo menos veinte años.

Su habitación era solo eso, una habitación con un apartado que tenía una estufa portátil, un pequeño fri gorífico bajo la mesita de cocina y un fregadero. Una puerta debía dar a lo que se imaginaba que era un baño en miniatura.

En la habitación había un sofá cama, una pequeña mesa con un ordenador portátil y una silla. Muy bá sico todo. Él había vivido mucho peor.

-¿Quiere sentarse?

- Permaneceré de pie. Le he concertado una cita con mi abogado.

-¿Es eso un sí, señor Chiba?

- Tengo que dejar claros mis términos. Es esencial que usted los entienda completamente.

Un sí condicional, basado en sus requerimientos. ¿Qué se había esperado?

- El único tiempo libre que tengo es entre las tres y media y las cinco,

Él sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó y habló breve mente por él.

- Mañana a las cuatro de la tarde -dijo él y sacó una tarjeta, donde escribió algo -. Este es el nombre y la dirección.

Serena inclinó la cabeza.

- Gracias. ¿Algo más?

- No, por el momento.

- Entonces tendrá que disculparme.

Se dirigió a la puerta y esperó allí a que él se marchara. Luego la cerró y se apoyó en ella por unos segundos, hasta que se tranquilizó el latir del corazón.

Luego, se puso a preparar las lecciones del día si guiente; cuando terminó, se hizo algo de comer y después se duchó.

En el hospital, su padre no había sufrido ningún cambio. estuvo con él tres cuartos de hora hasta que llegó la hora de irse al restaurante, que estaba más lleno de lo habitual, así que ella se quedó hasta más tarde de lo que le correspondía para agradar al due ño, un italiano que parecía más temperamental que de costumbre.

Por tanto, fue un alivio cuando salió por fin y se fue a su coche.

Solo estaba a unos metros de él cuando notó que la seguían. Se volvió y vio a dos jóvenes que se le echaban encima. Uno de ellos fue a por su bolso y el otro llevaba algo en la mano.

Se puso automáticamente en posición defensiva, el golpe fue bien colocado y llegó a su destino con un sonido satisfactorio. Pero aun así, eran dos contra una y notó un repentino dolor en el brazo. Las luces de un coche que se aproximaba la salvaron de otro ataque y los jóvenes salieron corriendo, desapare ciendo tras una valla.

En la carrera, dejaron caer su bolso y ella lo recogió, lo revisó rápidamente y se dirigió a su coche. Una vez dentro, cerró las puertas y arrancó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ni siquiera vio lo que tenía en el brazo; solo condujo hasta que llegó a su casa, y allí fue donde se dio cuenta de que por la cantidad de sangre y la profundidad del corte, la herida iba a necesitar unos puntos.

¿Y a quién podía llamar a esas horas? A nadie, decidió mientras se vendaba el brazo con una peque ña toalla. Luego tomó el bolso y volvió al coche.

Había un hospital no muy lejos, y allí la curaron. Eran más de las tres de la madrugada cuando volvió a su apartamento, después de haber formulado la de nuncia correspondiente. Se tomó el sedante que le habían prescrito y se acostó.

Los calmantes la ayudaron a soportar el día esco lar. Llevaba una chaqueta y nadie sospechó que tenía dieciséis puntos en el brazo, o que le dolía mucho.

El bufete de los abogados de Darién Chiba estaba situado en uno de los mejores edificios de la ciudad. Ella dejó su coche en las afueras y luego tomó el autobús.

Llegó puntual a la cita y pronto una mujer ele gantemente vestida la condujo a una lujosa oficina, donde un hombre impecablemente vestido y de unos treinta y tantos años, se levantó para saludarla.

- Señorita Tsukino, tome asiento, por favor.

Ella lo hizo en uno de los cómodos sillones y él de nuevo, tras la mesa.

- Darién tardará un poco - añadió el hombre mien tras tomaba tres documentos y luego abría el prime ro. - De cualquier manera, podemos empezar sin él.

Le pasó tres copias y continuó:

- Si examina el acuerdo prenupcial, se lo iré ex plicando.

Serena se percató de que aquello estaba hecho a conciencia. Cualquier eventualidad estaba cubierta.

Vio consternada que iba a tener que vivir en la casa de Darién Chiba, ¿No era lo habitual que las amantes vivieran en un lugar aparte?

Él también habla cambiado el tiempo de duración de doce meses a quince y también se reservaba el de recho a terminar con ese acuerdo en cualquier mo mento. Ella no lo podía hacer.

Y si él decidía terminar con ese acuerdo antes de tiempo, se reduciría el porcentaje de la deuda, calcu lando el valor del tiempo pasado. Lo que quedara ella debería pagarlo en un tiempo determinado.

Estaba claro que no había nada que ella pudiera ne gociar. Con eso, él la tendría legalmente en sus manos.

Mientras ella estudiaba esos documentos, Darién entró en el despacho, le dedicó solo una breve mirada, fría y desapasionada.

El documento personal contenía algunos detalles ciertamente muy personales, casi insultantes. Ella se ruborizó pero la alivió un poco que Darién se hubiera sometido ya a unas pruebas similares.

- Una precaución necesaria - dijo entonces el abo gado -. Y, por supuesto, usted es libre de no firmar estos documentos.

Libre de marcharse de allí y de no tener nada que ver con Darién Chiba. Pero si lo hacía, here daría una deuda de medio millón de dólares y todos los perjuicios que eso le acarrearía-

Y quince meses no eran una eternidad. Al final de ese período sería libre y podría recuperar su propia vida.

El abogado se tomó su silencio como una afirma ción.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?

Ella tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para decir que no.

**- **Hemos organizado una cita con un médico después de esto. También le he procurado una consulta con un colega independiente para que la aconseje. Los resulta dos de las pruebas deberían estar listos en menos de dos días y se le enviará una copia de las mismas.

Aquello era la eficiencia profesional en persona. Y entonces, ¿por qué ella se sentía como si estuviera atrapada por un maremoto?

Sin embargo, era lo que ella habla querido. Se re tirarían todos los cargos contra su padre y día ya no tendría que trabajar en el restaurante todas las noches y podría marcharse de su habitación alquilada.

- Gracias - dijo y se levantó.

Luego tomó las tarjetas que le dio el abogado.

- La consulta del médico está en la tercera planta

- le dijo él -. Mi colega abogado tiene el bufete en la décima.

Muy conveniente, pensó ella. Todo estaba dis puesto para ahorrarle tiempo y para que pudiera lle gar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Serena inclinó la cabeza en dirección a Darién y salió por la puerta que el abogado le había abierto. Luego, la secretaría la acompañó a los ascensores.

Cuando se hubo marchado, el abogado cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia Darién, que estaba ya senta do cómodamente.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo - dijo.

- Tú ya te has ocupado de que todo esté muy claro

- respondió Darién mientras su viejo amigo se dirigía al bar y servia dos whiskys.

Le dio un vaso a Darien y se sentó delante del hombre al que habia conocido hacía tanto tiempo ya, mientras ambos subían peldaños en la escala del éxito.

- Esta vez estás tratando con un ser humano, no con acciones, ladrillos y cemento.

- Este acuerdo me tiene intrigado. Lo mismo que esa mujer.

- Estás renunciando a una gran suma de dinero.

- Solo puedo esperar que la recompensa por ha cerlo sea la adecuada.

El abogado le dio un buen trago a su copa.

- Te deseo lo mejor - dijo.

- Gracias, amigo - respondió Darién.

Serena entró en el restaurante a las seis y se puso a trabajar.

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en los sucesos de esa tarde, aunque la falta de sueño la hizo confundirse un par de veces, cosa que irritó al dueño. El brazo le dolía después de horas de estar llevando platos y bandejas.

Cuando salió, a las once, una voz ya conocida la hizo detenerse.

Darién Chiba era una figura formidable a la luz del letrero luminoso.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Él la miró duramente.

- Acabando con tu empleo.

- No puede,..

- Espera y veras.

Desapareció un par de minutos y cuando volvió, la expresión de él la dejó helada.

- Métete en tu coche. Yo te seguiré.

Ella lo miró con ojos llameantes.

- Dentro de unos días me podrá decir lo que tengo que hacer. Pero por el momento, no puede ordenar me nada.

- Unas palabras valientes, pequeña. ¿Fuiste tan valiente anoche, cuando te atacaron?

Ella supuso que se lo había contado el médico, que había visto el brazo vendado.

- Las noticias viajan rápido -dijo,

- Fuiste al hospital a medianoche y saliste a las tres.

- Sus fuentes de información son admirables.

- Lo siguiente que me vas a decir es que puedes cuidar de ti misma.

- Llevo haciéndolo desde hace tiempo.

- Entra en el coche, Serena.

Ella lo hizo y, cuando llegó a su casa, aparcó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera, él le dijo:

- Tomate un sedante, llama mañana al colegio y diles que estás enferma.

- Sí y no.

Serena empezó a alejarse y le dio las buenas no ches por encima del hombro.

Darién esperó hasta que vio que ella encendía la luz en su apartamento, luego se metió en su coche y arrancó.

Después del fin de semana, el lunes, él tendría los resultados de los análisis y luego se firmarían todos los documentos.

De lo que no estaba nada seguro era de la razón por la que se había metido en eso.

Serena no significaba nada para él. Tenía todas las razones para que esa mujer no le gustara y para desconfiar de ella. Debía estar un poco loco para haber accedido a aquello.

Y entonces ¿por qué no solo estaba siguiendo adelante con el acuerdo, sino que estaba cediendo a un instinto de protección que antes había estado se guro de que no poseía?

Después de una nula noche, Serena desayunó, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta amplia y fue a la tienda de su amiga Mina, que vendía cosas de artesanía hippie, discos y velas aromáticas y donde ella hacia unas horas para conseguir un poco más de dinero.

El brazo le dolía aún, pero no tanto como antes, y estaba segura de que el domingo le dolería menos to davía. Esa noche no tenía que apresurarse para vol ver a casa y trabajar en el restaurante, así que cenó con Mina una ensalada y zumo de zanahoria en el restaurante vegetariano y herbolario que tenían al lado.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de confiar a alguien lo que estaba haciendo, no le pareció bien con társelo a su amiga. Además, todavía no había firma do nada; ya lo contaría cuando lo hiciera.

Más tarde, fue al hospital y se dirigió a la habita ción que su padre compartía con otros tres pacientes. Cuando entró se quedó helada al ver que su padre te nía otra visita. No se trataba de un amigo, sino de Darién Chiba en persona.

La expresión de Serena se transformó en fiera y protectora, pero la cambió inmediatamente cuando su padre se volvió y la vio.

Darién la observó mientras ella se acercaba a su padre, le tomaba las manos y le daba un par de besos.

- Has estado ayudando a Mina - dijo Kenji Tsukino sonriendo débilmente -. Mira quién ha venido a visitarme.

-SI, ya lo veo - dijo ella mirando amenazado ramente a Darién

Darién pensó que era como una leona defendien do a sus cachorros, con las garras preparadas y lista paro saltar.

- Estoy seguro de que prefieren estar a solas - su girió.

Se despidió con un gesto de la cabeza, les deseó buenas noches y se marchó.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Serena se preguntó por qué habría ido él allí.

Se quedó una hora con su padre y cuando salió, casi esperaba encontrarse con Darién fuera, pero él no estaba.

Una vez en su casa, cenó y preparó las clases del lunes.


	5. Chapter 5

****Hola chicas, ya estoy devuelta, lamento haberlas dejado colgadas pero mi vida tuvo un giro de 360° y no para bien, poco a poco he tenido que levantarme para poder seguir adelante y reacomodar ciertos aspectos de mi vida, asi que espero comprendan el retraso, quiero agradecerles por los reviews que han mandadoo y sepan que si los lei y todos!, asi que a todas gracias. Por el momento les traigo pocos capitulos y espero subir mas esta semana, saludos y recuerden que se les quiere.****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

El lunes no sucedió nada anormal, pero cuando llegó el martes al colegio le dijeron que tenía que llamar a Darién Chiba a un nú mero de teléfono que le dieron, así que cuando terminó las clases, lo llamó desde la cabina de teléfonos. Era un teléfono móvil, así que las monedas que de positó se fueron esfumando a una velocidad alarmante. Debió pillarlo en una reunión porque él le habló seca y directamente.

-¿Puedes ir al despacho de mi abogado a las cuatro?

-¿Esta tarde?

- Sí.

- Puedo intentarlo.

Entonces, se le acabaron las monedas y colgó.

Tomó el autobús, que era más barato que me terse en un aparcamiento, pero también la hizo llegar un cuarto de hora tarde.

Darién ya estaba allí cuando ella llegó. Se sentó y el abogado le preguntó si estaba contenta con los consejos legales de su colega.

- Su explicación me ha aclarado todas las cláusu las relevantes - respondió ella.

- Ya tenemos los resultados de los análisis médi cos. Y no hay nada.

No podía ser de otra manera, y ella sesintió tenta da de responder irónicamente, pero no era el momen to para ello, así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

-¿Está de acuerdo en firmar los documentos? Serena cerró su mente a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su padre.

- Sí.

Todo terminó en cuestión de minutos. Firmó pri mero ella, después Darién y el abogado como testigo.

Serena tenía que salir de allí. Quedarse e inter cambiar frases corteses no estaba en su ánimo.

-¿Me disculpan ahora? - dijo al tiempo que se le vantaba-. He de ir al hospital.

- Me voy contigo - dijo Darién levantándose también.

Una vez en el ascensor, le preguntó:

-¿Dónde tienes el coche?

- En el colegio. He tomado el autobús para venir. Una vez fuera del edificio, él le dijo:

- Entonces te llevaré al hospital y luego podremos recoger tu coche.

- No es necesario que venga...

- Tengo el coche aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Él parecía tan imperturbable que Serena deseó golpearlo.

- No.

-¿La tinta del contrato apenas se ha secado y ya quieres discutir conmigo?

- Yo preferiría visitar sola a mi padre, Y también pasar esta noche en mi casa. Necesito hacer la male ta, limpiar y decírselo a mi casera.

Darién la miró durante varios segundos, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

- No tengo la menor intención de echarme atrás - afirmó ella.

- Espero que no. Ten por seguro que yo puedo ser un mal enemigo.

Cruzaron juntos la calle y, una vez en el coche, ella se quedó callada y no dijo nada en todo el tra yecto hasta el colegio. Cuando salió del coche, ape nas lo miró. Acababa de instalarse tras el volante de su coche cuando vio que Darién la había seguido y estaba apoyado en la puerta.

Lo miró y levantó las cejas.

- Y ahora, ¿qué?

- Podría servirte de algo que te diera la dirección de mi casa.

Ella tomó papel y bolígrafo y tomó nota de ella.

- Te espero allí mañana por la tarde.

- Después de que acaben las clases y haya ido a visitar a mi padre.

-A las seis. No más tarde,

Serena arrancó y se metió en el tráfico.

Casi había anochecido cuando llegó al hospital, y se quedó hasta que terminó la hora de visita. Luego volvió a su casa y se hizo algo de cena. Al terminar, tomó el teléfono y llamó a su casera, que, como ha bía supuesto, no se tomó nada bien que la avisara con tan poca antelación de que se marchaba. Luego recogió todo lo que era suyo y limpió la habitación. A medianoche, se duchó y se fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, estaba llo viendo. Se vistió y desayunó a toda prisa, sabiendo que la casera podía aparecer en cualquier momento para seguir con la batalla de la noche anterior Logró meterlo todo en el Mini y se dirigió al colegio con el coche lleno a rebosar. Además, se empapó, a pesar del paraguas, en el trayecto desde el coche al cole gio,

Por malo que hubiera sido el comienzo del día, la cosa fue a peor según fue progresando, A cada mo mento, ella se fue tensando más y, cuando termina ron las clases, estaba que parecía que los nervios le fueran a estallar.

Una vez en el hospital, dejó su nuevo número de teléfono y dirección y fue a ver a su padre.

Había estado pensando todo el día en cómo contarle que su deuda con Darién Chiba había sido cancelada. No era necesario que él supiera la verdad, pero él era un hombre astuto y no iba a poder mentirle diciéndole que le había tocado la lotería o que había logrado conseguir de alguna manera seme jante cantidad de dinero.

Sopesó todos los beneficios de que él lo supiera o no y optó por no contarle toda la verdad.

- Tengo algunas buenas noticias - le dijo cuándo se sentó a su lado -. Tengo razones para pensar que Darién Chiba no va a presentar cargos en tu contra.

-¿Estas segura?

- Sí.

- Pero el dinero...

- Creo que va a ser posible encontrar alguna solu ción.

-¿Fue por eso por lo que me vino a visitar?

- De otra manera, no creo que lo hubiera hecho. De todas formas, ya hablaremos cuando sepa más del asunto - dijo ella.

Eran casi las cinco y media cuando se metió en su coche y se dirigió hacia la dirección en las afueras que le había dado Darien. Llegó hasta ella con la ayuda del vigilante y entonces se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver el lujo de las mansiones que había allí. Llegó al número en cuestión y se encontró con una valla alta y una puerta de hierro muy adornada que estaba cerrada, por supuesto. Había una cámara de seguridad. Detuvo el coche, asomó una mano y apretó un botón.

Casi inmediatamente, la puerta empezó a abrirse y ella entró. Unos jardines inmaculados rodeaban una hermosa casa estilo mediterráneo de dos plantas. Estaba toda encalada y los tejados eran de tejas rojas. Una casa elegante y con gracia.

Aparcó detrás del Mercedes de Darién.

El corazón le latió fuertemente cuando salió del coche. Estaba ya casi en la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y apareció Darién.

¿Qué le podía decir? No tenía ni idea, así que se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y volverse.

- Tengo mis cosas en el coche - dijo. Él llegó antes y sacó sus dos maletas con una fa cilidad que ella tuvo que admirar

- Yo llevaré el resto - dijo. Solo quedaban su bolso y un par de cajas de li bros. Todas sus posesiones.

- Deja las cajas, yo las meteré - dijo Darién. ¿Y quién se creía él que las había metido en el coche?

- Yo puedo con ellas.

- Toma una y yo llevaré la otra - concedió él.

- Que ya puedo yo...

No había entrado siquiera en su casa y ya estaban discutiendo, pensó ella.

- No estaba cuestionando tu habilidad - dijo él -. Solo que no quiero que te hagas daño en el brazo.

El interior era tan elegante como lo de fuera. Una escalera ancha y curvada llevaba al piso superior y una magnífica araña de cristal colgaba del techo. Las pare des estaban adornadas con jarrones y obras de arte,

Serena pensó que aquello solo evidenciaba di nero por todas partes.

- Vamos a llevar arriba tus cosas.

Ella rogó que, por favor, le dijera que iba a tener una habitación propia. Un poco de intimidad no sería pedir demasiado, ¿verdad?

Había una gran cantidad de dormitorios, por lo menos cinco. Darién se detuvo delante de uno, abrió la puerta y dejó las maletas al pie de la cama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Una cama muy grande, percibió ella con el cora zón encogido.

- Hay dos armarios empotrados y dos cuartos de baño. Yo tengo los de la derecha y tú te puedes que dar con los de la izquierda.

Bueno, aquello aclaraba cualquier duda que ella pudiera tener.

- Yo preferiría tener una habitación propia - dijo Serena, y Darién la miró duramente.

- De eso nada.

- Normalmente, una amante mantiene una resi dencia separada. En este caso, seguramente una habi tación separada no será mucho pedir, ¿verdad?

- No - respondió él dejando clara su postura- Yo ya me he duchado y cambiado. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo porque vamos a cenar fuera.

-¿SI? Tengo que deshacer las maletas.

- Ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo mañana

- No, no lo voy a tener.

Y no lo tendría a no ser que se levantara al ama necer, claro,

-¿Has dicho en el colegio que no vas a ir? Serena se tensó,

- Eso no constaba en ningún documento de los que firmé. Usted trabaja. ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer yo todo el día mientras está en la oficina? A no ser que pretenda que también le preste mis servicios allí, claro.

Darién pensó que eso podría ser interesante y casi sonrió.

- Yo prefiero la comodidad. De todas formas, es toy dispuesto a aceptar tu gusto por otros lugares aparte del dormitorio, si es que es eso lo que pre fieres.

-¿Ha dicho que tenemos reserva en un restauran te? - dijo ella mientras sacaba de la maleta algo de ropa interior y un traje pantalón inarrugable.

Luego, sin esperar su respuesta, se metió en el cuarto de baño que le correspondía.

- Voy por la otra caja y cerraré tu coche - le dijo Darién, pero ella ya había cerrado la puerta.

Era un hermoso cuarto de baño, todo de mármol y con muchos armarios y estanterías. Además, había un montón de toallas dobladas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ella salió al dormitorio y tomó su bolsa de maquillaje. Como estaba acos tumbrada a maquillarse deprisa, terminó en pocos minutos.

Se puso luego una chaqueta de seda de manga larga que le tapaba la venda del brazo. No era de úl tima moda, pero hacía tiempo que tenía la costumbre de preferir la calidad antes que la cantidad y la ropa se la compraba con cuidado, teniendo en cuenta su estilo y el material.

Darién Chiba parecía lo que era, percibió ella cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio. Un hombre de éxito cuya imagen sofisticada ocultaba una cierta implacabilidad. Acero cubierto de tercio pelo, pensó cuando lo vio con el traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata de seda. Y también había algo en él, bien escondido, que no podía definir.

Serena fue consciente de que él le daba su apro bación y se le puso la piel de gallina ante su mirada. Si había querido ponerla nerviosa, lo había logrado, pero no iba a permitir que él se percatara.

- Vamos - dijo él y salieron al exterior.

Mientras se dirigían a la ciudad, ella pensó que debería ofrecerle conversación. ¿O no era ese uno de los deberes de las amantes?

-¿Quieres que te pregunte cómo te ha ido el día? - dijo ella animándose a tutearlo por fin.

-¿Te interesa?

- Por supuesto, yo sé a lo que te dedicas. Pero sé muy poco del día a día de tu trabajo - dijo ella.

- Concentración, investigación,.. Se trata de ir siempre un paso por delante de nuestra competencia.

- Pues lo consigues muy a menudo - dijo Serena aunque no fuera del conocimiento general.

- Sí.

La mayoría de los hombres a los que ella conocía se hubieran lanzado a contarle sus éxitos, pero Darién no lo hizo.

- ¿Y el tuyo?

-¿El mío?

- Tu día - preguntó Darién.

-¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? ¿Por la ira de mi casera? ¿Por la pelea entre dos bandas de estu diantes? ¿Por cómo tengo que convencer a unos chi cos de dieciséis años de que declinar verbos y hablar de literatura es algo interesante?

- Estoy seguro de que todo eso ha sido fascinante - dijo él mientras aparcaba,

Serena pensó con ironía que sí que lo era. Ella no trataba con lo mejor de un colegio privado. Sus discípulos provenían de una zona de clase baja, donde había un porcentaje de divorcios del setenta y cinco por ciento y un paro del cincuenta por ciento; la mitad de los padres no sabían si sus hijos iban o no al colegio y a la otra mitad no le impor taba.

Su trabajo era una batalla perdida, la única mane ra en que podía tener éxito, en parte, era tratando a los chicos con respeto, tratando de grabarles que la educación y el conocimiento eran las armas que ne cesitaban para salir de allí.

Una vez en el restaurante los guiaron a una mesa y, como los camareros conocían a Darién, ella supuso que debía de ser un cliente habitual. La comida y el vino eran magníficos, pero ella solo se tomó una copa del excelente chardonnay.

- Vienes aquí a menudo, ¿no? –le preguntó.

- Una vez a la semana.

- Y no solo.

- No.

Ella tomó su copa y le dio un trago.

-¿Hay alguna mujer en particular que pueda sentirse molesta por nuestro… acuerdo? Él sonrió levemente.

- Molesta, no. Sorprendida, sí.

-¿Y voy a ser yo el blanco de sus iras?

- Yo no soy responsable de ninguna mujer. Ni me siento obligado a ofrecerle explicaciones a nadie.

Bueno, eso lo dejaba todo bastante claro

-¿Quieres café? - le preguntó Darién.

- Lo que me gustaría es caminar por el paseo. Y luego parar a tomar café en algún otro sitio.

Y sentir la brisa marina en el rostro, pensó ella mientras Darién le hacía una señal al camarero pi diéndole la cuenta.

Una vez fuera, la brisa era fresca y las luces de los edificios se reflejaban en las oscuras aguas de la bahía.

Estuvieron paseando cosa de una hora, luego vol vieron sobre sus pasos y se detuvieron en una terraza para tomar café.

- Gracias - le dijo ella más tarde, cuando estuvie ron de nuevo en el coche.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por una cena agradable?

- Por eso también.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento, ella estaba he cha un manojo de nervios. Darién la miró pensativa mente. Podía notar la tensión de ella y se preguntó por qué sería. La intimidad entre dos adultos era un descubrimiento de los sentidos. Una exploración mutua que producía placer.

Frunció el ceño mientras entraban, ¿Qué se creía ella que le iba a hacer? ¿Arrancarle la ropa, tirarla sobre la cama y violarla?

Él quería a una mujer deseosa y cálida en su cama, no a alguien que lo hiciera por obligación.

Cuando entraron en la casa y luego en el dormito rio, él encendió las luces y la dejó en penumbra; lue go, se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata mientras ella ha cía lo mismo con los zapatos y la chaqueta.

Serena se acercó a la maleta, sacó de ella la ca miseta grande de algodón que usaba para dormir y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¿Por qué te molestas? le dijo Darién -. No la vas a llevar puesta mucho tiempo.

Ella se detuvo y se tensó; luego siguió caminando y cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño tras ella. Tardó solo unos minutos en cambiarse, quitarse el maqui llaje y cepillarse los dientes. Entonces, se dio cuenta por primera vez de que esa camiseta le destacaba los senos y las esbeltas piernas.

Pero era mejor que ir desnuda, pensó. De ninguna manera iba a entrar desnuda en ese dormitorio.

Pero al parecer, Darién no tenía tantos escrúpulos, y ella se quedó paralizada por un momento cuando lo vio de perfil.

Era casi una escultura. Caderas estrechas, cintura esculpida, largas y musculosas piernas, lo mismo que los brazos y hombros...

Casi se murió cuando se volvió hacia ella.

Un fino vello le bajaba por el pecho y la cintura, hasta llegar al símbolo de su masculinidad, en un evidente estado de excitación.

De repente, Serena pensó cómo iba a poder acomodarlo.

Como sin darle importancia a su estado, él se acercó a la cama y se tumbó en ella. Luego, dio unos golpecitos en el colchón a su lado para que ella lo acompañase.

Serena deseó huir de allí. Pero no podía ir a nin guna parte. Tonta que era, había sido ella misma la que había sugerido aquello. Y ahora tenía que seguir con ello.

La cama era grande. Por lo menos, cuando termi naran, se podría apartar a un lado y dormir sin mo lestias.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cama, se tumbó en ella y, después de meterse bajo las sábanas, se quedó muy quieta.

- Ser tímida es una cosa, pequeña, Pero no tienes que tenerme miedo - dijo Darién.

- No nos hemos conocido en las mejores circunstancias.

Él se rió.

-¿Te sentirías más cómoda si fuera yo el que tomara la iniciativa?

- Sí.

- Para empezar, sería de gran ayuda si te acercaras

¿Eso lo estaba divirtiendo? Serena se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba. Se acercó unos centímetros y deseó que cesara el salvaje latir de su corazón.

- Un poco más.

Ella lo hizo.

- Estás disfrutando de esto ¿verdad? – le pregun tó.

- No particularmente.

Cielo santo. Si no le agradaba, él no querría que ella se quedara, Y, si no se quedaba, iba a tener que pagarle todo el dinero que le debía su padre.

Se acercó más todavía, hasta casi sentir el calor de su cuerpo masculino.

- Así está mejor - dijo él y le acarició la mejilla.

Los ojos de ella parecían más oscuros y demasia do grandes para su rostro. A Darién le pareció que, si sentía algo por ella, debería dejarla dormir.

Pero en vez de eso, se acercó más y sustituyó la mano por los labios, acercándose lentamente hasta el borde de la boca de ella.

Oyó como ella contuvo la respiración en cuanto le cubrió la boca con la suya, saboreándola y explo tándole el suave interior con la lengua.

Serena sintió deslizarse una mano de él sobre su seno y gimió cuando le encontró la sensible punta y se la acarició entre el pulgar y el índice.

Volvió a gemir cuando él le frotó la zona más sensible de su cuerpo y, aunque el instinto le hizo ce rrar las piernas, ya era demasiado tarde, ya que él le había deslizado dentro un dedo y le estaba causando una profunda agitación sensual.

- Librémonos de esto, ¿te parece? - dijo él y le quitó la camiseta con un solo movimiento.

¿Era posible que se ruborizara todo su cuerpo? Porque eso era lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

Darién le recorrió todo el cuerpo con las manos, y luego bajó la cabeza para apoyar los labios sobre cada uno de sus senos mientras, empezaba de nuevo a acariciarle el centro de su placer con la mano.

Serena tembló descontroladamente, entonces él se colocó sobre ella y empujó con fuerza hacia dentro,

Y se quedó quieto,

Serena pasó del placer al dolor en un segundo y gritó mientras se hundía instintivamente en la cama en un intento de suavizar el impacto.

Darién no se movió y maldijo en silencio.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que él pudiera hablar.

-¿Por que no me lo has dicho? - le preguntó mientras se apoyaba en los codos.

Ella parecía dolorida e increíblemente frágil.

- No me habrías creído - respondió ella trémulamente.

La ironía de aquello era que ella tenía razón.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó él mientras se retiraba apenas conteniendo una mezcla de ira y remordimiento.

- Porque nunca he conocido a un hombre por el que sintiera ... Con el que quisiera hacer esto. ¿Y qué importancia tiene?

- Yo podría haber ido con más cuidado.

- Si nos vamos a dedicar a hablar, ¿te importa quitarte de encima? - dijo ella tratando de poner un poco de humor negro en todo aquello, ya que, si no, se iba a poner a llorar.

- Oh, no, pequeña - dijo él tranquilamente -. Todavía no he terminado.

- Pero yo sí.

- No. Confía en mí.

¿Confiar en él? ¿Y cómo podía ella hacerlo?

Él le rozó los labios con los suyos, explorándo selos de una forma que despertó de nuevo sus senti dos.

Darién tenía una boca increíblemente sensual y era tan hábil que la hizo olvidarse de quién era él y de porqué estaba allí con él.

Gimió otra vez cuando él bajá la cabeza hasta sus senos y le tomó un pezón entre los dientes y luego empezó a chupárselo antes de dedicarle las mismas atenciones al otro.

Darién notó que ella apretaba los músculos a su alrededor y se salió un poco; luego, la oyó tragar sa liva cuando empujó otro poco, lentamente, y ella empezó a seguir su ritmo.

Poco después, la hizo que le rodeara la cintura con las piernas y siguió moviéndose hasta que lo hicieron al unísono.

Darién la llevó hasta el borde y luego la mantuvo allí un momento antes de hacerla pasar al otro lado, atrapando con la boca sus gritos de placer.

Cuando terminaron, él le apartó el cabello del rostro y sonrió.

Ella parecía... sorprendida y a punto de dormirse Se levantó de la cama y llenó el jacuzzi de agua caliente, activando los chorros de agua a continuación. Minutos más tarde, volvió y se metió en el agua con ella en brazos.

Serena pensó que estaba soñando. Su mente consciente sintió el agua y la forma en que él la estaba enjabonando, y se negó a creer otra cosa más que aquello era producto de su subconsciente.

Luego, Darien la levantó del baño y se puso a secarla. Sus protestas fueron apenas audibles mientras él la instalaba de nuevo en la cama y luego lo hacia él, abrazándola a continuación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola mis niñas, lamento mucho el mega retraso con las historias, pero mi actual vida laborar apenas me deja respirar, lamento ser tan irresponsable hacia con ustedes, pero prometo actualizar mas seguido empezando por esta semana, les traigo unos capítulos y actualizare a mas tardar el martes en la noche. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios e inbox y a aquellas que me han jalado las orejas a través de sus mensajes. Sin mas les dejo la lectura, espero la disfruten y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Serena se despertó de golpe y víctima del pánico hasta que reconoció donde estaba. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la gran cama y miró el despertador. Luego se levantó de la cama y corrió a vestirse al cuarto de baño.

No había tiempo de recoger casi nada, y ya estaba en el pasillo cuando Darién salió también y le dijo:

- Desayuna conmigo en la terraza.

- No tengo tiempo de desayunar,

- Sí que lo tienes,

- No,

Él sonrió.

-¿Normalmente discutes a primera hora de la ma ñana?- dijo él y luego la abrazó y besó.

Oh, Cielo santo.

Su boca se movió involuntariamente bajo la de él y luego se apartó. Pero solo porque él se lo había permitido.

- Voy a llegar tarde - dijo.

Todavía lo podía sentir en su interior y él sonrió casi como si lo supiera.

- Solo tardarás unos minutos en desayunar - le dijo.

-¿Normalmente eres tan dictador a primera hora de la mañana?

- Vete acostumbrando.

¡Al parecer ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse a muchas cosas! Y sobre todo, a ese hombre. Solo con pensar en la noche anterior se le alteraban los ner vios.

Le pareció que lo más sabio era capitular y ade más, tenía hambre.

Mientras desayunaban, él le preguntó por su bra zo.

La verdad era que ya no le dolía salvo cuando lo movía.

- Está bien – respondió -. Mañana tengo que vol ver al hospital para que me quiten los puntos.

Llamaré a mi médico para que te los quite él.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

- Eso no es necesario

- Así no tendrás que pasarte horas esperando en el seguro social.

Aquello era cierto, pero ella no quería que la trataran preferentemente.

- Me imagino que el hospital querrá completar sus servicios. Tengo que irme - dijo y se puso en pie.

Luego colocó los platos en una bandeja y se la llevó a la cocina. Poco después estaba al volante de su coche de camino al colegio. Durante la primera clase se dio cuenta de que los alumnos estaban muy agitados y ya en la tercera se dio cuenta de que algo estaba pasando.

Cuando sonó el timbre para almorzar, Serena tomó aparte a Sammy con el pretexto de un trabaja sobre Shakespeare y luego le dijo:

-¿Hay algo que debieras decirme?

- No, si no quiero que me rompan una pierna - respondió el chico.

- Durante el almuerzo yo voy a estar de guardia. ¿Hay algún sitio donde no deba estar en algún momento partir de ahora?

El chico no respondió y ella lo miró fijamente; y por fin, admitió que iba a haber una pelea entre ban das y ella le dejó marchar.

Serena sabía dónde y cómo iba a ser, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al comedor de profesores. Era un sitio tranquilo y allí tenía un aliado.

Las peleas de bandas eran algo normal allí y el colegio pagaba a un servicio de seguridad para que patrullara los terrenos. Pero los chicos eran listos. De masiado para su propio bien, pensó ella cuando vio a unos dirigiéndose a la sala de arte. Aquello era una distracción. La pelea de verdad estaba teniendo lugar en alguna otra parte y ella tenía idea de dónde,

No sirvió de nada que tuviera razón, ni le extrañó ver a Sammy fuertemente golpeado. Al parecer, algo que tenía que ver con drogas había salido mal o dos bandas se estaban disputando el territorio. No impor taba. Ahora había que pararlo.

Y lo hizo junto con los guardas de seguridad. Ella recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por meterse en eso y llevaron a Sammy a la enfermería y luego al hospital para que le pusieran unos puntos y le hicie ran unas radiografías. No pudieron ponerse en contacto con su madre y su padre estaba fuera de la ciu dad. Serena se ofreció para ir con él en la ambulancia.

Eran casi las seis cuando salió de la sala donde habían ingresado al chico. Encontró una cabina y lla mó al teléfono móvil de Darién. Él respondió a la tercera llamada.

- Chiba - dijo.

- Soy Serena. Estoy en el hospital. Tardaré por lo menos media hora en llegar allí.

-¿Tu padre?

- Le han dado una paliza a Sammy y yo he venido con él en la ambulancia.

-¿Qué hospital?

Ella se lo dijo y añadió:

- Tomaré un taxi.

- Espera allí - dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Darién estaba en la puerta. Ella lo estaba esperando justo fuera de las puertas automáticas, con los brazos cruzados casi a la defensiva. Él la vio entonces, casi despeinada y preocupada cuando, sin decir nada, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero.

- Antes de que nos marchemos, ¿no estarás heri da?- dijo,

-¿Es que crees que me metí en la pelea para separarlos?

Eso no le sorprendería, pensó Darién.

- Con eso que dices, ¿te refieres a que no estuvis te directamente involucrada?

Entonces, ella vio a un guardia de seguridad del hospital que se dirigía hacia ellos.

- Si no te mueves, te van a multar.

Eso hizo que él arrancara y, poco después, insis tió.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Yo doy clases allí y estaba de guardia. Los guar dias de seguridad se ocuparon de la pelea, les pagan por eso.

-¿Y Sammy?

- Tiene rotas cuatro costillas y un brazo, y una conmoción cerebral. Tenemos que pasar por el cole gio para que yo pueda recoger mi coche.

Lo que más deseaba era una ducha, algo de co mer y una buena noche de sueño. En ese orden.

Pero pasaron veinte minutos antes de que pudiera conseguir lo primero. Cuando entró en la cocina lle vando unos jeans y una camiseta de algodón, se encontró allí con Darién haciendo unos filetes.

-¿Te ayudo con algo? -le preguntó.

- Las cosas para la ensalada están en el frigorífi co.

Ella la preparó y calentó el pan en el horno. Lue go lo llevó todo a la mesa mientras él servía los file tes en dos platos.

Serena saboreó hasta el último bocado de esa cena.

- Seguro que no has almorzado - dijo Darién.

Ella se limitó a asentir. Cuando tuvo a medias su plato, le dio un trago a su vino.

- Esto está muy bien - dijo

- Gracias - respondió él.

- Mañana haré yo la cena.

- Vamos a cenar fuera.

- ¿Solos o en compañía?

- Una fiesta de caridad que se va a dar en los salo nes de uno de los hoteles de la ciudad.

- Últimamente no estoy muy acostumbrada a salir.

Durante los últimos siete meses ella había vivido solo para trabajar y no había tenido tiempo para salir ni para preocuparse de esas cosas.

- Mañana iremos de compras - respondió Darién.

- La verdad es que tengo algo que me puedo poner.

- Seguro que sí.

-¿Es que quieres que impresione a la gente? No me digas que estás dispuesto a gastarte dinero para asegurarte de que así sea.

Darién la miró divertido.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer?

- Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

- De si ese dinero lo vas a considerar para los servicios prestados o lo vas a añadir a mi deuda.

- Tal vez podamos esperar a ponerle una etiqueta, ¿no?

- Por el momento - admitió ella. Darién terminó de cenar y se dedicó a observarla mientras ella lo hacía también.

- Cuéntame por qué elegiste la enseñanza como profesión.

- Porque pensé que podría servir de algo.

-¿Y crees que puedes?

Ella lo miró fijamente.

- Eso espero. Lo intento.

-¿Y fuiste tú la que eligió ese colegio o te eligie ron ellos a ti?

- Hubo una vacante y yo conseguí el puesto –le respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entre cuantos?

- Unos pocos.

No había mucha gente que quisiera trabajar en un colegio con tan mala reputación, pensó ella.

-¿Te gusta enseñar a alumnos con mala actitud?

- ¿Esto nos va a llevar a alguna parte o es solo para tener un poco de conversación?

-¿No podría ser las dos cosas? - respondió él a su vez con otra pregunta

Serena se levantó entonces y dijo:

- Yo recogeré la mesa y lavare los platos.

Pero Darién la siguió hasta la cocina. Tardaron solo unos minutos en limpiarlo todo y él le dijo lue go que ya era hora de que fuera conociendo la casa, así que se la llevó consigo para mostrársela.

Las habitaciones eran grandes y bien amuebladas, con dos plantas y un sótano donde habla un gimnasio y un desván.

Una casa muy grande para una sola persona.

- Tengo contratada gente para que la mantenga limpia y me cuide los jardines -dijo Darién.

- De alguna manera, me resulta difícil imaginarte pasándote los fines de semana limpiando y trabajan do en el jardín.

-¿No te parece propio de mi carácter?

- Posiblemente, aunque en ti hay más de lo que aparece a primera vista -afirmó ella.

-¿Te parezco un hombre complejo?

Lo que le parecía a ella era que se trataba de un hombre que tenía mucho cuidado en no revelar más de sí mismo de lo que debía a la gente, menos en todo caso, a unos pocos.

¿Qué sabía ella de él? Muy poco. Su éxito y cómo lo había conseguido era de conocimiento general y llevaba muy bien la vida de los ricos. ¿Pero ha bía sido así siempre?

Había algo primitivo en él, bajo la superficie. Una fuerza que iba más allá de lo físico. Él tenía el poder, pero lo que la intranquilizaba es que era implacable. Sabía que él podía ser un buen amigo de sus amigos, pero un formidable adversario para sus enemigos.

- Mañana tienes que ir a las nueve y media para que te quiten los puntos -le dijo Darién cuando se di rigieron al salón.

Una vez allí encendió la televisión y le señaló toda una estantería llena DVDs.

- Elige lo que quieres ver- le dijo.

Ella se acercó para en examinar los títulos y dijo:

- Podría ir al hospital a que me los quitaran.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso.

Serena se volvió y lo miró.

- Bueno, entonces tal vez tengamos que hablar de nuevo de ello.

-¿Preferirías pasarte un mínimo de dos horas es perando en un hospital público a hacerlo en menos de cinco minutos en una clínica privada?

Dicho así, parecía ridículo, y además, quería ir a ver a su padre y a Sammy. Y Darién había dicho algo de ir de compras.

Eligió un título y se acercó a donde estaba él jun to a la televisión.

- De acuerdo - dijo,

Él tomó el vídeo, lo miró y lo puso.

-¿Es eso una capitulación?

- Sí.

Serena se sentó en uno de los sillones, se quitó las zapatillas y encogió las piernas bajo ella.

Luego se dedicó a disfrutar de la película. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás un año, que no iba al cine. Pero al cabo de una hora se fue sintiendo cada vez más adormilada y terminó por quedarse dormida del todo.

Darién apartó su atención de la pantalla y la centró en ella. Esa mujer tenía un aire de fragilidad que le afectaba. La noche anterior, se le agitaron las entrañas al recordar lo que ha bía sido poseerla. La sorpresa del descubrimiento de que era virgen y el haberla podido llevar más allá del borde había hecho que todo fuera mucho más dulce que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Dejó que terminara la película, apagó la televi sión y tomó a Serena en brazos para llevarla al dor mitorio.

Ella ni se movió cuando la acostó en su cama. Luego le quitó con cuidado los jeans y las bragas de algodón. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con la ca miseta y el sujetador.

Entornó los párpados cuando vio el hematoma que le cubría tres costillas. ¿No habría sido él? Segu ramente no, ya que había sido muy cuidadoso. Ade más, ser rudo con las mujeres no había sido nunca parte de su repertorio sexual.

Así que eso tenía que habérselo hecho ella ese mismo día.

Se desnudó y se acostó a su lado. Luego tomó un libro y estuvo leyendo un rato. Poco después la notó moverse y oyó que un suave gemido se escapaba de sus labios,

¿Un mal sueño? ¿O se trataba de su subconscien te haciéndola revivir los hechos del día?

Lo que fuera, parecía afectarla así que dejó el li bro, apagó la luz y la abrazó. Luego le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara y la besó levemente en la sien.

Serena se despertó antes del amanecer y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. Primero se quedó muy quieta y luego giró lentamente la cabeza. Darién esta ba dormido y eso hacía que sus rasgos perdieran algo de su dureza. Sintió el deseo extraño de acariciarle la mejilla y la boca.

¿Qué haría él si cedía a esa tentación?

Había una parte de ella que deseaba que él la besara. Que deseaba experimentar el cariño que él ha bía mostrado tras la posesión inicial.

- Buenos días - dijo él entonces.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

- Creía que estabas dormido.

Lo cierto era que Darién dormía como un gato, atento a cualquier movimiento o ruido. Incluso des pués de tantos años, era una costumbre que no podía romper.

Llevaba cinco minutos siendo consciente de que ella lo estaba observando.

- Has descansado bien - le dijo.

Ella se preguntó cómo lo podía saber.

- Me quedé dormida viendo la película. Supongo que es un poco tarde para sentirme…

-¿Avergonzada? Sí, ya es un poco tarde para eso.

- Debería levantarme.

- No, no deberías - respondió él.

Vio como ella abría mucho los ojos y los labios le temblaban. Entonces él se inclinó y la besó en el cue llo, luego la mordió suavemente y notó cómo su cuerpo se contraía en respuesta. Le puso una mano en la cadera y luego se la pasó a un seno, acariciándole por turnos cada uno de los pezones.

Luego sustituyó la mano por los labios, chupándole los senos hasta que un fuego líquido le recorrió el cuerpo.

Con una mano tentativa, Serena le acarició el pecho, enredando los dedos en su suave vello, para bajarlos poco a poco hasta su cintura y luego las ca deras.

Deseaba sentir el poder que la había sorprendido y agradado a la vez

Él se percató de su duda, le tomó la mano y la hizo bajar unos centímetros.

Su contacto fue leve como las alas de una mari posa y él gimió ante su dudosa exploración.

Las sábanas cayeron al suelo cuando él las apartó. Ella se estremeció cuando Darién le deslizó una pier na sobre su cadera y la hizo acercarse. Con una mano le abarcó el trasero y luego condujo una exploración íntima que casi la volvió loca por su intensidad.

Ella se agarró fuertemente cuando Darién la penetró.

Pareció que había pasado un siglo antes de que Serena se dejara caer lentamente en un estado de exquisita inercia.

Darién le recorrió la cadera con una mano, subiéndola por el interior del muslo hacia donde permanecían unidos.

Ella estaba intensamente sensible y ese simple contacto fue suficiente como para despertar a la vida el ansia anterior.

Cielo santo, ¿que estaba intentando hacer él?

Se maravilló por el nivel de control de Darién, Su respiración no se había acelerado y estaba segura de que el corazón no le latía tan salvajemente como a ella.

¿Cómo podía parecer tan poco afectado cuando ella era como una masa de gelatina temblorosa?

Cuando terminaron, ella debió quedarse dormida, ya que, cuando se despertó estaba sola y oyó correr la ducha. Vio la hora que era, tomó ropa limpia y se metió en el otro cuarto de baño.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Darién insistió en acompañarla al médico, y peor aún, se quedó mientras le quitaban los puntos y luego mencionó el hematoma que tenía en las costillas.

Serena le dirigió una mirada que hablaba por sí misma mientras el médico la examinaba. El doctor les dijo que no tenía nada roto.

Una vez en el ascensor, ella le dijo:

- Eres imposible. Dictatorial.

-¿Has terminado ya?

- No, no he terminado.

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron de él y del edifi cio. Una vez en el coche, ella permaneció en silen cio mientras él conducia hacia Herald square, donde estaba la zona de tiendas más cara y exclusiva de la ciudad.

Cuando salieron del coche, ella le dijo:

- No creo...

- No te estoy pidiendo que creas nada.

- ¿Es que quieres sacar la tarjeta en alguna de las tiendas más caras de la ciudad? Bueno, por mí está bien.

Serena tuvo que admitir que él tenía un gusto excelente. Dos horas más tarde, habían comprado dos vestidos de noche, otros dos de fiesta, zapatos y un exquisito traje de chaqueta de dos piezas.

Luego, él la llevó a almorzar al The Lion, donde ella le sorprendió pidiendo solo una sopa y un entrante de salmón ahumado.

-¿No vas a comer nada más?

Serena lo miró solemnemente.

Me habría conformado con un sandwich y un cafe.

¿No estás impresionada?

-¿Se supone que lo debo estar?

- No era mi intención.

Lo cierto era que habían llamado la atención de unos cuantos clientes.

-¿Es que querías que te vieran? - le preguntó Serena

- No particularmente.

- En ese caso, gracias.

-¿Por qué?

- Por la ropa, y el almuerzo.

Luego almorzaron en silencio y, cuando estaban con los cafés, Serena le dijo:

- Me gustaría ir a visitar a mi padre. Ayer no lo pude ir a ver. Y también a Sammy.

- Están en hospitales diferentes - afirmó Darien.

- Me aseguraré de estar de vuelta en casa a tiem po, si me dices a qué hora tenemos que salir.

- Justo después de las seis.

Serena miró su reloj y vio que eran las dos pasa das.

- Me gusta visitar todos los días a mi padre. Y a Sammy no lo ha ido nadie a visitar.

Él le hizo un gesto al camarero, pagó y se le vantaron.

- Te espero en casa a las cuatro y media. No más tarde - le advirtió a ella cuando llegaron al coche.

Le costó un poco aparcar cerca del hospital de su padre, ya que era fin de semana y había muchos visi tantes A su padre se le encendió el rostro cuando la vio. Estuvo un rato con él y luego fue a ver a Sammy, que tenía un aspecto un poco peor y las heri das se le notaban más.

Ha venido... - dijo el chico.

Ella le había comprado un libro de Dickens y una botella de zumo de frutas.

- No me puedo quedar mucho.

- Está bien.

Cuando salió, se detuvo a hablar con las enferme ras para ver si Sammy estaba progresando y para saber cuánto más tendría que quedarse allí.

Eran unos minutos más de las cuatro y media cuando llegó a la casa y. en cuanto llegó al dormito rio, empezó a quitarse la ropa, los zapatos,..

Tomó ropa interior limpia y se metió en el cuarto de baño para ducharse y lavarse la cabeza. Luego se envolvió en una toalla y se maquilló. Antes de salir del cuarto de baño, se peinó y entró en el dormitorio para vestirse.

El vestido que había comprado para la ocasión era precioso, en tonos dorados, ajustado y es cotado, con un fino tirante sobre cada hombro. Tam bién llevaba un pañuelo a juego que, sabiamente colocado le taparía la herida del brazo.

Sus únicas joyas eran una cadena de oro con un pequeño diamante y unos pendientes a juego, que le habían regalado sus padres con motivo de su vigesimoprimer cumpleaños.

Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando Darién entró en la habitación.

Estaba recién afeitado y con el cabello húmedo. Parecía el epítome de la sofisticación y el poderío con unos pantalones negros excelentemente cortados y una camisa blanca.

Era un hombre imponente. De todas las maneras. Tenía la gracia de un felino y unos movimientos de cuerpo fluidos que debían mucho a su perfecto esta do de forma física.

Al cabo de unos minutos, él se había puesto los gemelos, la corbata y la chaqueta.

- Cuéntame algo de la velada - le preguntó ella mientras se dirigían a la ciudad -. Sobre la obra de caridad.

- Es para la Fundación contra la Leucemia,

- Una buena causa.

- Una de las pocas a las que apoyo,

Llegaron al hotel y él detuvo el coche delante de la entrada principal; salieron y le dio las llaves a uno de los aparcacoches.

Tomaron el ascensor y pronto estuvieron en la sala de baile, donde unos camareros servían bebidas a la élite de la ciudad.

- Querido. Has venido.

Serena se volvió y vio a una mujer alta y more na que se les acercaba. Era una mujer perfecta, de la cabeza a los pies.

¿Era su imaginación o había notado la preocupa ción de Darién?

- Rei- dijo él.

-¿No nos vas a presentar?

- Por supuesto. Rei Hino. SerenaTsukino,

Cinco segundos más tarde, Serena se había dado cuenta de que había sido examinada y despreciada por esa mujer.

- No creo que nos conozcamos - dijo Rei-. ¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?

Sí en esa parte de la ciudad, pensó Serena, pero se limitó a sonreír.

- No.

- Doy por hecho que se conocen bien, ¿no?

Bueno, Darién es.. Un amigo muy especial.

La intriga de Rei era evidente.

- Ya veo. Bueno, ya hablaremos.

Serena lo dudo. Rei parecía estarse comien do vivo a Darién. Su sonrisa, la forma en que le to caba el brazo, en que se humedecía los labios. Todo era una evidente invitación envuelta en sen sualidad.

- Creo que nos han instalado en la misma mesa - dijo Rei.

Aquella iba a ser una velada divertida.

-¿Nos disculpas? - dijo Darién -. Quiero que Serena conozca a unos amigos.

Cuando se hubieron alejado, ella le dijo:

-¿La impresionante Rei es una de tus ex? Y yo diría que reciente, ¿no?

- Si.

-¿Tengo que cuidarme las espaldas?

- Yo no le prometí un..

-¿Un jardín de rosas? - le preguntó Serena cíni camente,

Darién sonrió.

- Ah, Pero estoy segura de que mentalmente ella ya ha estado redecorando y cambiando los muebles de la casa.

- Normalmente no suelo invitar a las mujeres a que pasen la noche en mi casa.

¿Por qué se sentía aliviada de que él no hubiera compartido su cama con otras mujeres?

- Prefieres un hotel o sus casas, ¿no?

- Eso no es...

-Asunto mio - le respondió ella sonriendo dulce mente— . Ya lo sé.

Él deseó entonces acercarse y taparle esa boca pí cara con la suya, cambiar ese malicioso brillo de sus ojos en otro de deseo.

- No tientes tu suerte – le dijo sonriendo.

- No se me ocurriría.

Luego estuvieron charlando con unos cuantos in vitados hasta que se abrieron las puertas de la gran sala de baile y los camareros empezaron a conducir a los invitados a sus mesas.

Minutos después de estar instalados, sirvieron los entrantes y Serena se dedicó a disfrutar con entu siasmo de su cóctel de langostinos.

Darién pidió un vino excelente y ella lo probó mientras el orador de la fundación empezaba con el consabido discurso.

En cada mesa había diez personas y le divirtió ver que Rei se había sentado deliberadamente delante de Darién,

Esa mujer se debería haber dedicado a la actuación, pensó mientras observaba sus movimientos, cuidado samente coreografiados para llamar la atención de Darién Y de cualquier otro hombre que la pudiera ver.

Luego empezó el desfile de modelos mientras se servía el plato principal, pechugas Villarroy con ver duras.

A continuación, actuaron un comediante y un cantante y se pasó un video en una pantalla gigante, que mostraba los objetivos de la fundación.

El video fue muy emocionante y un recuerdo vi vido para que la gente se rascara los bolsillos y apo yara a la fundación.

La velada estaba bien organizada, el ritmo muy profesional y no hubo muchas posibilidades de ha blar hasta que se volvieron a encender las luces y los camareros empezaron a servir los postres y los cafés.

Los invitados empezaron entonces a moverse entre las mesas para charlar con los amigos y conoci dos. Rei no tardó mucho en sentarse en la silla que habían dejado vacante junto a ellos y aprovechando que Darién estaba hablando con un amigo, le dijo a Serena:

-¿Conoces a Darién desde hace mucho?

Serena pensó que aquello era la continuación del interrogatorio anterior.

- No - respondió educadamente.

- No eres muy abierta, ¿verdad querida?

-¿Y cómo de abierta quieres que sea? - contraata có Serena.

- Debes perdonarme por sentir curiosidad. Darién y yo hemos sido buenos... Buenos amigos durante un tiempo.

-¿De verdad?

- Amigos íntimos - dijo Rei poniendo énfasis en lo de íntimos.

-¿Así que quieres que aparte las manos?

- Sabía que lo entenderías.

-¿Y no deberías estar teniendo esta conversación con él?

- No lo creo. Con traerte aquí esta noche sólo me está castigando.

Serena trató de sentir compasión por ella, pero no lo logró.

-¿Me disculpas unos momentos? - dijo y se puso en pie.

Luego tomó su bolso y trató de escapar hacia el tocador de damas más próximo.

Darién la vio alejarse y también la sonrisa de sa tisfacción de Rei, por lo que estuvo seguro de po der imaginarse punto por punto la conversación entre las dos. Sabía que Rei era muy hábil lanzando fle chas verbales. Por otra parte, no le cabía la menor duda de que Serena se podía defender perfectamen te.

Era interesante cómo las mujeres sentían la necesidad de recomponer su maquillaje, pensó, cuando la mayoría de los hombres prefieren un aspecto natural.

Algo que le hizo recordar a la pequeña bruja ru bia que se había despertado entre sus brazos de ma drugada y que había llevado a cabo una exploración tentativa que casi le había hecho perder el juicio.

Serena era una alumna aventajada y ansiosa por aprender en lo que se refería al placer. No había nada de artificial en su respuesta, solo una mezcla de sor presa e intensa delicia.

Darién interrumpió su conversación cuando Serena entró de nuevo en la sala de baile y se acercó a él, y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que la observaba.

Los camareros estaban despejando la sala para hacer sitio a la pista de baile y estaban también pre parando el equipo de música.

Serena llegó a su lado y se sentó. Luego rechazó otro café y pido un vaso de agua.

-¿Mas vino?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y respondió:

- No, gracias.

La música empezó a sonar y algunas parejas sa lieron a la pista.

- Baila conmigo, Darién.

Serena reconoció la voz inmediatamente y se sorprendió por la audacia de Rei. Sonrió a Darién y le dijo:

- Diviértete.

Él la miró por un momento y luego acompañó a Rei a la pista de baile.

Hacían buena pareja, admitió Casi demasiado buena. Había entre ellos una fácil familiaridad, y eso le produjo algo, que descartó inmediatamente que fueran celos o envidia

Odio ver a una mujer hermosa sentada sola.

Serena se volvió ante esa voz y sonrió a un jo ven atractivo que se había sentado a su lado.

-¿Puedo traerle más vino? ¿Café?

Interesante, pensó ella. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que alguien había tratado de ligar con ella. Tal vez debiera dejarse llevar y dis frutar de la experiencia.

- No, gracias.

-¿Está con alguien?

Esa sí que era una buena pregunta! Una que, tal vez, pudiera evitar por unos minutos.

- No recuerdo su nombre...

- Perdóneme - dijo el joven rápidamente -, mi nombre es Jedite, ¿Y usted es..,?

- Nada tuyo, mi amigo - intervino entonces Darién con una suavidad peligrosa que hizo que Serena se estremeciera.

La reacción de Malachite fue de sorpresa y se le vantó rápidamente.

- Lo siento, no sabia que ustedes...

- Ahora ya lo sabes,

- Sí, sí, por supuesto - dijo y su ansía por marchar se fue casi cómica -. Si me disculpa...

Cuando estuvieron solos, Serena le dijo a Darién:

-¿Sueles comerte jóvenes crudos para desayunar?

- Solo a esos que se meten en mi territorio

- Da gusto conocer mi sitio.

- No seas tonta - dijo él muy consciente de la cu riosidad de Rei.

- Tal vez debieras aclararle a los interesados cuál es el sitio de Serena. ¿no? - dijo la joven.

Serena miró a Darién arqueando una ceja y acomodándose mejor en su silla.

- Serena vive conmigo.

La mirada de Rei se endureció levemente.

- ¿Cómo tu invitada?

Él no hizo el menor intento de suavizar el golpe.

- Como mi amante.

La expresión de Rei reveló un destello de furia, que fue inmediatamente ocultado.

-¿De verdad, querido? Podrías habérmelo dicho.

-Nosotros fuimos amantes ocasionales –le recordó Darién -. Cuando nos venía bien a los dos. No fue nada permanente.

- Te equivocas - dijo Rei y se marchó muy dignamente.

Luego recogió su bolso y desapareció en la aba rrotada pista.

- Eso ha sido cruel - afirmó Serena. Darién la miró con una expresión que ella no pudo definir.

Ha sido la única verdad que ella podría entender.

Serena lo miró y vio su fuerza, su poder y su implacabilidad.

No creo que me gustes - dijo.

Él sonrió.

- Y no es necesario que te guste.

- No, solo tengo que satisfacerte mientras dure mi sentencia.

- Cuidado, pequeña.

- No te tengo miedo.

- Unas palabras valientes.

- Si pudiera - dijo ella -. Me iría de aquí y tomaría un taxi. Pero no tengo dinero y estoy atada a ti.

La sonrisa de él la hizo desear golpearlo. Pero en tonces vio, incrédula, cómo él se levantaba, la toma ba de la mano y la hacía levantarse también.

- Baila conmigo - le dijo.

-¡Estás loco!

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguirlo para no causar una escena. La banda estaba tocando algo suave cuando llegaron a la pista y él la tomó en sus brazos.

La ira de Serena empezó a esfumarse, aunque trató de que no fuera así.

De todas formas, le resultaría muy fácil dejarse ir y apoyarse en él, dejar que su cuerpo se moviera al unísono con el de él. Pero se obligó a permanecer tensa y seca a pesar de la gracia que, evidentemente, le hacía a Darién.

La tentación de pisarlo fue muy grande y sufrió por ello. Y él sabía que estaba sufriendo, lo que la irritó más todavía.

Ya era más de medianoche cuando llegaron a la casa y, tan pronto como entraron, ella se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entró en el dormitorio varios segundos antes que él. Se quitó los zapatos, los pendientes y fue a bajarse la cremallera del vesti do.

Bajo él, llevaba solo las bragas sin sujetador, así que tomó una camiseta y se la puso para colgar a continuación el vestido.

Luego, sin decir nada, se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

- Ni se te ocurra dormir en otra habitación - dijo él.

Serena se volvió y lo miró. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata; se había desabrochado la ca misa y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones

-Esta noche no quiero ocupar la misma cama que tú - le dijo,

-¿Sabes lo fácil que me resultaría hacer que lo quieras?

Serena abrió la puerta, salió al pasillo y la cerró tras ella.

Se preguntó si la seguiría y se dijo a sí misma que no le importaba, ni tampoco le importaba que no le pudiera ganar. Abrió otra puerta y se acercó a una ventana.

Era una noche oscura y sin luna, así que lo único que podía ver afuera eran sombras y las luces de la ciudad a lo lejos.

Más que oírlo, lo sintió entrar en la habitación y supo que se había puesto tras ella. No dijo nada, solo se limitó a rozarla con la lengua y ella notó ensegui da la respuesta cálida que, a su pesar, le provocaba.

No la tocó con ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo y Darién notó el momento en que ella cedió con un suspiro, se volvió y lévanto las manos hasta su cue llo, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su nuca.

Darién le abarcó el rostro y la besó profundamente para rodearle la cintura a continuación, antes de deslizarle las manos por debajo de la camiseta, abar carle el trasero con una y deslizarle los dedos de la otra en su interior.

¿Importaba algo que ella se rindiera a la magia de su contacto? ¿O si él ganaba o perdía? Porque si aquello era perder, pensó ella, no era ninguna pérdi da.

Él la hizo llegar a lo más alto y la mantuvo allí, luego la sujetó cuando ella fue a caerse, la levantó e hizo que le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

Ella era todo calor y pasión y se hundió profundamente en su cuerpo, se salió y repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta que la notó estremecerse y liberarse.

Serena apretó el rostro contra el cuello de él mientras la llevaba de nuevo al dormitorio y luego ambos se tumbaron en la cama.

Segundos más tarde, Darién giró y la hizo ponerse sobre él. Sus ojos eran oscuros y sus manos cariño sas mientras le acariciaba los senos y después el triángulo de vello de entre sus muslos.

Encontró el centro de su placer y vio como le brillaban los ojos cuando se lo frotó hasta volverla loca. Entonces le llevó las manos al rostro, abarcándoselo y besándola a continuación de una forma que le cortó la respiración.

Serena dudó de que pudiera soportar más, pero él le demostró que sí podía.

Después ella se tumbó al lado de él, demasiado alterada para moverse y él se dedicó a acariciarle le vemente la espalda.

Darién la ayudo a apoyar la cabeza en la curva de su hombro y le acarició el cabello hasta que se quedó dormida.

Serena se agitó durante la noche. Tenía un sue ño en el que se veía perseguida por un pasillo oscuro y, por rápidamente que corriera, él estaba tras ella.

Le agarró las manos y ella gritó cuando trató de soltarse. Entonces oyó una maldición y la luz la des lumbró. Entonces vio que era Darién el que la sujeta ba y estaba en el dormitorio, en la casa de él.

Darién notó que dejaba de agitarse y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿De quién o de qué estabas huyendo? - le pre guntó.

Como ella no contestó, la hizo levantar la cara y la miró a los ojos,

- ¿Serena?

- No lo sé. No le vi la cara.

¿Huía de los jóvenes que la atacaron? ¿De la pe lea entre bandas de Sammy? ¿O de Darién Chiba?

Darién sabía que el subconsciente podía causar esas malas pasadas. Había veces en las que él se des pertaba sudando por las pesadillas que lo devolvían al pasado, a ese pasado duro y cruel. Años en los que se habia endurecido y le habían hecho el hombre que era.

- Estás conmigo – le dijo -. Nada te puede hacer daño aquí.

Serena pensó que así era por el momento, y de cidió pensar deliberadamente en su padre y en tiem pos más felices.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Serena se despertó tarde, miró la hora y corrió a la ducha. Darién se reunió allí con ella.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa? - le preguntó,

- Me olvidé de llamar a Mina. Tengo que ir a ayudarla en la tienda.

Soltó una maldición cuando se le escapó el jabón y se inclinó para recogerlo.

- Quédate quieta - le dijo él y le quitó el jabón de las manos-. Y explícate.

- Mina es una amiga y trabajo para ella los fines de semana. Le dije que ayer no iba a poder ir pero me olvidé de hoy. Y va a haber mucha gente en la tienda.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ha ciéndole él con el jabón y trató de apartarle la mano.

-¿Quieres dejar eso?

Él sonrió.

- No.

- Darién..,

Pero su cuerpo empezó a responder a la que esta ba haciendo él.

Entonces Darién le dio el jabón.

Me puedes devolver el favor.

- Tu brazo está sanando bien.

Solo tenía una fina línea roja y las marcas de los puntos ya estaban empezando a desaparecer.

Serena lo miró y vio la pasión en sus ojos, así que supo que, si se quedaba allí, sería para bastante rato.

- De verdad que tengo que irme.

Él se inclinó y la besó con ganas.

- Entonces vete pequeña - le dijo.

- Estaré allí hasta la tarde.

- Y después irás a visitar a tu padre. Muy bien, yo haré la cena.

La vio dudar y añadió:

- Tienes diez segundos, Serena, si no, no vas a salir de aquí dentro de una hora.

Ella salió corriendo y solo minutos más tarde ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

El día fue muy agitado y ni ella ni Mina tuvieron ni un minuto para hablar hasta la tarde. Solo entonces le pudo decir a su amiga que se había mudado y con quién, y que tal vez no la pudiera ayudar más en el futuro.

-vaya ¿es una broma? ¿Y estás viviendo y te niendo sexo con él? – le pregunto maravillada su amiga- Tiene que ser algo importante. Tú siempre has dicho que no lo harías sin pasar por la iglesia.

Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, una chica puede cambiar de opinión.

- Tú no, querida. Siempre has tenido unos princi pios muy fuertes.

Ella deseó decirle que no había tenido más reme dio que olvidarse de ellos. Pero mientras menos supiera Mina de la verdad, mejor.

-¿Por qué no te vas antes y te pasas por el hospi tal? Ahora esto está más tranquilo y me las puedo arreglar sola.

-¿Estas segura?

- Vete, Serena. Llámame alguna vez, ¿quieres? No vamos a perder el contacto

- Lo haré.

Su padre parecía muy cansado cuando lo fue a visitar y eso la deprimió un poco. La enfermera le dijo que era inevitable que fuera sintiéndose cada vez peor gradualmente.

Serena se quedó un rato y ayudó a darle de co mer, lo que la deprimió más, ya que él mostraba muy poco interés por la comida.

Cuando volvió a la casa y entró en la cocina, Darién vio la cara que tenía y tomó la decisión inmedia ta de retrasar la cena.

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunto acercándose -. ¿Tu padre?

Ella le contó lo que le había dicho la enfermera y, cuando terminó, él le puso una mano en la barbilla e hizo que la levantara. Tenía ojeras y estaba pálida.

-¿Has almorzado?

Ella casi no lo recordaba.

- Hemos estado muy ocupadas. Creo que he comido un sandwich.

- He hecho pasta con salsa de marisco - dijo él y le sirvió algo de vino.

- Esto me va a hacer dormir.

Tal vez eso no fuera mala idea, pensó Darien.

- Bebe.

Brindaron y los dos bebieron un sorbo.

- Debería ducharme y cambiarme de ropa - dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no vas a hacerlo mientras yo termino con esto?

Ella dejó la copa y subió las escaleras. Diez minutos más tarde, volvió sintiéndose mucho más descansada. Se había puesto unos pantalones y una blu sa y se había dejado suelto el cabello, dándose algo de color en los labios.

Darién estaba sirviendo dos platos cuando ella en tró en la cocina. El aroma del pan de ajo le llenó el olfato, tomó su copa y se acercó a la mesa.

- Mmm, Esto esta muy bueno -dijo después de probar la comida.

- Gracias - respondió Darien.

Serena pensó repentinamente que le gustaría sa ber más de él

-¿Has vivido toda tu vida en Nueva York? - le pre guntó.

-¿Sientes curiosidad por mis raíces?

- Más bien interés.

- Soy el menor de tres hijos cuyos padres emigra ron a Nueva York desde Sídney y no llegaron a encontrar el sueño americano. Mi padre nos abandonó, luego de un tiempo mi madre murió.

Y la vida le había enseñado a él más de lo que pu diera haber deseado saber,

Serena lo miró fijamente, consciente de que aquella era una explicación muy sucinta y nada com pleta.

-¿Y terminaste aquí el colegio y fuiste a la uni versidad?

- SI - respondió él al tiempo que terminaba con su plato y lo dejaba luego a un lado -. ¿Y tú?

- Una familia de clase media, fui a un colegio pri vado, hice algunos deportes, tuve amigos, fuí a la Universidad. Lo normal - respondió Serena enco giéndose de hombros -. Nada en particular

- Eso hasta que tu madre sufrió ese accidente que la dejó en coma y con la necesidad de ser mantenida con vida artificialmente.

Esa pérdida había sido traumática, pero peor fue descubrir lo que había hecho su padre y sus proble mas de salud. Era ese conocimiento lo que la había hecho tomar la decisión desesperada de efectuar ese trato con el hombre que ahora tenía delante.

- No ha sido un buen año.

- Y ahora estás atada a mí - dijo él mientras obser vaba como ella levantaba la barbilla. Orgullo y valor, pensó.

- Si.

Lo iba a estar durante catorce meses, tres sema nas y cuatro días. Más de cuatrocientas noches con un hombre que se le estaba empezando a meter bajo la piel. Alguien a quien había querido odiar, pero, en vez de eso, su cuerpo cantaba bajo sus hábiles cari cias y sentía cosas que ella no habría soñado ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

Tenía que poner algo de espacio entre ellos, pensó y se puso en pie. Recogió los platos y los llevó a la pila.

Darién la observó mientras lo hacía y resistió la tentación de ir tras ella, de tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla.

Tenían toda la noche y pretendía hacer uso de ella de una forma que le estaba dando más placer del que había sentido desde hacía tiempo.

- Has mencionado los deportes. ¿Alguno en parti cular? - le preguntó.

Serena le respondió sin mirarlo.

- Tenis, natación. Thai-Boxing.

- Aquí tengo una pista de tenis, una piscina y gimnasio. Úsalos cuando quieras.

Ahora, ella lo miró con interés.

- Tenis - dijo.

Darién inclinó la cabeza,

-¿.Media hora?

- De acuerdo.

Cuando él llegó a la pista, Serena ya lo estaba esperando allí y empezaron a pelotear para calentar los músculos, antes de comenzar el partido.

Ganó él, por supuesto. Serena no se había espe rado menos, ya que él tenía la fuerza, la habilidad y la agresividad necesarias para sacarla de la pista. Pero no lo hizo, ni a ella le dio la impresión de que hubiera jugado por debajo de sus posibilidades para agradarla a ella.

- Ya basta - dijo Darién -. Si no, te vas a hacer daño en el brazo.

Entraron juntos en la casa y subieron al dormitorio.

- ¿Quieres ir al jacuzzi conmigo? - le pregun tó él

Serena lo miró y luego agitó la cabeza.

- Me daré una ducha.

Todavía tenía que perder sus inhibiciones, pensó Darién, anticipando el día en que fuera ella la que iniciara el juego sexual. Ansiaba la delicia de su con tacto, su suave risa mientras la llevaba hasta el borde y luego lo abrazara mientras él se estremecía entre sus brazos.

¿Era ella consciente del poder que tenía en sus manos?. De alguna manera, lo dudaba.

- Es una pena - dijo mientras entraba en el dormi torio y se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

Ella tomó algo de ropa y se dirigió también a la ducha. Cuando entró de nuevo en el dormitorio, se detuvo en seco al ver a Darién completamente desnu do. Ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de enrollarse una toalla en las caderas.

El la miró, vio su expresión y levantó una ceja.

-¿Es que mi desnudez te ofende? - dijo.

Luego se acercó a un cajón, sacó unos calzoncillos y se los puso.

Pero no antes de que ella se fijara en un pequeño símbolo oriental que tenia tatuado en la parte supe rior de uno de sus glúteos.

- Representa al honor por encima de todas las co sas - le explicó él

-¿Y debería preguntarte por qué?

Él no respondió durante unos segundos.

- En su tiempo lo consideré apropiado.

- Y no has querido quitártelo.

Era un recuerdo vivido de otro tiempo de otra vida.

- No.

Darién se puso unos jeans negros, he hizo lo mismo con un polo del mismo color.

Esa ropa negra le daba un aspecto peligroso y. por un momento, ella tuvo una visión de lo que debería haber sido él. De lo que podía volver a ser si se le obligaba.

- Tengo algo de trabajo que hacer - dijo ella -. Las lecciones de mañana. Puede que tarde varias horas.

Darien pensó que podía pasar ese tiempo en su despacho.

- Yo haré café - dijo.

A Serena le gustaba el ambiente amigable de la cocina y se instaló en la mesa para trabajar. Ya eran las once cuando terminó, metió todo en su cartera y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza para relajar los tensos músculos. Minutos más tarde, apagó las luces y se dirigió arriba.

No se veía a Darién por ninguna parte; se desnudó y se metió en la cama donde se quedó dormida casi enseguida.

En algún momento de la noche, notó unos dedos acariciándole la cadera y se movió levemente cuando llegaron a su seno. Unos labios le rozaron el hombro para ir bajando hasta sus muslos, donde permanecie ron un momento para luego hacerla apartar las rodi llas y empezar su viaje hacia arriba.

Ningún sueño podía ser tan vivido y tragó saliva cuando Darién le dio el beso más íntimo posible.

Aquella era una flagrante seducción y Serena llegó rápidamente a la cima, gritando y suplicando su posesión, castigándolo con unos golpes cuando el no se lo dio.

Darién la quería caliente, apasionada y sin que pudiera pensar en nada. Cuando sintió los golpes en sus hombros se dio cuenta de la desesperación de ella. Entonces se levantó sobre ella y la penetró, es perando a continuación hasta que sintió los músculos de Serena rodeándolo. Empezó a moverse aumen tando el ritmo hasta que los dos estuvieron sudando y fueron completamente uno.

Tardaron un rato en bajar de las alturas y Serena gimió no muy segura de su capacidad para moverse.

La boca de él le cubrió la suya con tanto dulzura que ella casi murió, ¿Es que después de jugar era siempre tan dulce? Darién la siguió acariciando hasta que ese calor del cariño se volvía fuego de nuevo.

Esta vez hicieron el amor lentamente y ella murió un poco, sabiendo en lo más profundo de su ser que tal vez nunca conociera a nadie como él.

Se quedó dormida y despertó con el contacto de una mano de él.

- Son las siete y media - le dijo él.

Ya se había duchado y afeitado y estaba parcial mente vestido.

- Voy a hacer el desayuno

Serena salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, de donde salió un cuarto de hora más tarde, limpia y vestida. Fue a la cocina, tomó dos platos y los llevó a la mesa antes de volver a por el café.

Zumo de naranja, huevos revueltos, tomates asados, tostadas.. Los probó y suspiró,

- Haces esto muy bien - dijo.

-¿- Solo la comida, Serena?

Sus miradas se encontraron y ella arrugó la nariz.

- Eso también - dijo.

Darién le dejó al lado unas llaves, junto con un mando a distancia y un teléfono móvil.

- Son de la puerta exterior, el garaje y la casa. Cuando salgamos te enseñaré la programación del sistema de la alarma. Y te sugiero que des el número de este teléfono en el hospital.

La mención del hospital la hizo ponerse seria.

- Gracias.

- No volveré a casa hasta eso de las siete - dijo él y se sirvió otra taza de café.

- Yo puedo hacer la cena. Me sale bien un pollo a la tailandesa con curry y arroz.

Darién tomó su cartera y sacó un billete.

- Compra lo que necesites - le dijo. Serena no tocó el billete.

- Tengo dinero - dijo.

No mucho, pero bastante. Él entornó los párpados,

- Tómalo - insistió.

- No.

Con movimientos controlados ella terminó de de sayunar, se levantó y llevó los platos al fregadero.

Darién dejó el billete sobre la mesa y la siguió. Él ya había fregado sus cosas y solo tardaron un mo mento en dejar los platos en el lavavajillas.

Luego, él tomó su chaqueta de la silla donde la habla dejado, se la puso y tomó su maletín y el orde nador portátil mientras ella tomaba su cartera.

Cuando él se volvió, el billete seguía sobre la mesa.

Y seguía estando exactamente en el mismo sitio cuando volvió a casa esa tarde y lo recibió un tenta dor aroma a especias y curry.

-¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme y cambiarme? - le preguntó a Serena.

- Un cuarto de hora. Te he dejado a ti la elección del vino - respondió ella sin dejar de cocinar.

Cuando volvió a la cocina, había una ensalada lista para ser aderezada y el arroz estaba en su punto.

- Tienes razón - dijo él después de haber probado el pollo-, Esto te sale muy bien. ¿Qué más sabes cocinar?

- Pato a la pequinesa, rissotto con langostinos, filete moñón, res a la borgoñona. ¿Quieres que siga?

-¿Has recibido algún curso de cocina?

-A mi madre le encantaba cocinar y yo lo heredé de ella.

-¿Cómo estaba hoy tu padre?

Darién no veía la necesidad de decirle que él recibía un informe médico detallado de su salud todos los días.

- Igual,

-¿Y Sammy?

- Deberían darle el alta dentro de uno o dos días.

Darién rellenó las dos copas de vino.

- Y de vuelta al mismo entorno.

- Es bueno en los estudios. Es inteligente y quiere aprender. Espero que logre salir adelante.

- Pero lo tiene todo en su contra - dijo él.

- No, si lucha por ello.

Serena se sentía ferozmente protectora de ese chico y se le notó.

-¿Pretendes ocuparte de que lo logre?

- Quiero intentarlo.

La expresión de él se endureció.

- Los ángeles guardianes pueden ser derribados.

- No soy completamente inocente en lo que se re fiere a la juventud de hoy día.

- Sí. Lo eres.

- No - respondió ella enfadada -. No lo soy. Y ade más, puedo cuidar de mi misma.

- Tal vez. ¿Te importaría demostrarlo?

- Cuando quieras.

-¿En el gimnasio dentro de una hora?

- De acuerdo.

Recogieron la mesa en silencio y luego ella traba jó un poco en las lecciones del día siguiente. Más tarde, subió a ponerse unos jeans y un top.

Serena esperaba que él fuera un experto en artes marciales, pero con lo que no había contado era con que él le controlara y bloqueara todos sus movimien tos. La sesión terminó por resultar una demostración de inutilidad, la de ella.

- Ahora aprenderás - dijo Darién. Ella estaba sudando bastante mientras que él ape nas se había movido.

-¿No temes que pueda aplicarte alguna de estas técnicas en medio de la noche? - le preguntó ella.

- Tengo un sueño muy ligero.

¿De verdad? ¿Sabías que roncas?

Él se rió.

- Buen intento, pequeña, Y ahora, ¿vamos a jugar o nos ponemos serios?

Luego se dedicó a enseñarle los trucos que nunca le enseñarían en ningún gimnasio y se los hizo repe tir una y otra vez.

Una hora más tarde, terminaron y, después de apagar las luces, subieron al jacuzzi y Darién no le dio otra opción que bañarse con él.

La terapia de relajación debería haber funcionado si hubiera estado .sola, pero la proximidad de Darién le afectaba los sentidos y la hacía sentirse enor memente consciente de él como hombre, como amante.

Solo tenía que mirarle la boca para recordar vívidamente lo que era sentirla sobre la suya, el deslizar se de su lengua, la sensual curvatura de sus labios y la pasión...

No quería admitir que disfrutaba de estar entre sus brazos o de sentir sus cuerpos juntos, las sensa ciones que él despertaba en ella tan fácilmente.

Serena sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para que él le gustara. Y menos para que le importara. Pero había alguna cualidad intrínseca que le desper taba sus emociones.

Se dijo a sí misma que eso era por el buen sexo que compartían. No tenía que confundirlo con ningu na otra cosa.

Ella no significaba nada para él. Nada. Era un nuevo juguete sexual, nada más. Y, como todos sus nuevos juguetes, tenia su caducidad. Lo mismo que él. En catorce meses su deuda estaría pagada.

Se repetía a si misma que no se tenía que involu crar emocionalmente.

- El semestre escolar termina al final de esta se mana – dijo Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos -. ¿No es cierto?

- Sí. Luego tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones.

- Yo me voy el sábado a Sídney unos días, Y tu vendrás conmigo.

Serena abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Tienes el pasaporte en regla? - añadió él

Sí. No sabía que viajar entrara en el trato.

Él la miró con expresión enigmática - No estaba mencionado específicamente.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? ¿Qué quería que ella fuera con él? Se dijo a sí misma que era una tonta por pensar eso.

- Tienes unas facciones muy expresivas - observó Darién indolentemente-

- Mientras que las tuyas son como un libro cerrado.

-¿Y eso te molesta?

-Sí- Te da una ventaja injusta.

Luego, ella tomó una toalla, se puso en pie y se la enrolló alrededor de los senos.

Darién la dejó ir y, cuando entró en el dormitorio, ella estaba sentada sobre unos cojines, tomando notas.

Ella lo miró cuando se sentó a su lado.

- Tengo que terminar esto - le dijo -. Si te va a mo lestar, tomaré una bata y lo haré abajo.

-¿Cuánto vas a tardar? Serena frunció el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

- Qué cuánto vas a tardar.

- Un cuarto de hora, más o menos.

Tienes veinte minutos. Luego tendrás que dejarlo.

Ella sintió la necesidad de darle con el cuaderno, pero entonces él le agarró la muñeca.

- No lo intentes.

Serena le dedicó una mirada fulminante.

- Me lo llevaré abajo - dijo y trató de marcharse, pero él la sujetó -. Déjame.

- Termina con lo que estás haciendo,

-¡Eres imposible!

- Ya me lo han dicho.

- Yo podría..,

-¿Qué, pequeña?

Serena lo miró irritada.

- ¡Golpearte! - logró decir con los dientes apreta dos.

Entonces se enfadó más todavía por la risa de él.

- Hay formas de castigo mucho más sutiles.

-¡Tu no tienes nada de sutil en todo el cuerpo!

- Ya has gastado cinco minutos.

Serena le respondió con una poderosa palabrota y volvió a colocar el cuaderno en el regazo y volvió al trabajo.

Darién cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y se dedicó a observarla. Él lápiz se movía con rapidez por la página y él se preguntó si ella sabría que tenía el hábito de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba concen trada.

Le cayó sobre la cara un mechón de cabello y Darién contuvo el impulso de apartárselo.

Estaba claro que la camiseta iba a tener que desaparecer. Sonrió levemente cuando pensó en la res puesta que ella le daría si se lo sugería

Cualquier otra mujer de las que conocía habría envuelto en seda sus atributos femeninos, o no habría llevado nada encima para provocar su interés.

Cerró los ojos y enfocó la mente en los negocios en los que estaba en ese momento y que, si salían bien, incrementarían notablemente su patrimonio.

Serena terminó con la última página de las lec ciones del día siguiente, tomó unas notas en los már genes y luego se llevó el lápiz a la boca. Si utilizaba algún ejemplo divertido para demostrar un punto esencial, los alumnos se quedarían con él. SI, decidió satisfecha. Eso haría.

Cerró el cuaderno, puso una marca en el principio del capítulo, miró primero la hora y luego al hombre que tenía al lado.

Lo miró con una mezcla de resig nación y admiración, ¡Con tantas prisas y se había quedado dormido.!

Sus rasgos en reposo la fascinaban y se tomó su tiempo en examinarlo.

Solo podía admirar sus músculos y ese vello del pecho que desaparecía bajo las sábanas...

¿Qué haría él si le acariciaba levemente la boca con la punta de los dedos?

En ese momento, Darien abrió los ojos y la miró solemnemente.

-¿Has terminado ya? - le preguntó.

¿Era consciente de que lo había estado observan do?. Esperaba que no.

- Sí.

Darién sonrió,

- Muy bien - dijo y la tomó en sus brazos. La besó cariñosamente, pero de una forma que era una evi dente promesa de la pasión.

¿Sería siempre así? Serena se lo preguntó mien tras se liberaba de las inhibiciones y dejaba que él la siguiera besando. El dulce placer que le producía ese contacto le calentó la sangre y afectó sus nervios de tal manera que solo la posesión de él podría sofocar el fuego que la consumía.

Darién la hizo ponerse en una posición más có moda y se lo tomó con calma mientras le recorría to dos los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, hasta que la dejó casi sin capacidad de raciocinio y suplicándole que la satisficiera.

Después, ella estaba tumbada de boca, con los ojos cerrados y se puso a llorar por el intenso placer.

Darién se dio cuenta de ello y la emoción le enco gió el corazón. Con un gesto involuntario le enjugó las lágrimas con los dedos y luego hizo lo mismo con los labios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola de nuevo, de seguro pensaron "esta ya nos dejo colgadas, de nuevo", asi que para no incurrir en malos pensamientos y alegrarles el dia, les traigo otros capitulos para que disfrutes, gracias por los reviews, se les aprecia un buen. Saludos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

La primavera en Sídney suele ser con días so leados, temperaturas suaves y una fresca brisa del océano.

Es una ciudad espaciosa, con alrededores agrada bles que se extienden por las colinas y con el centro lleno de torres de cristal y acero, donde el tráfico bu lle intenso.

La población es muy cosmopolita, con residentes asiáticos y europeos casi en mismo número que los australianos.

La ambición de viajar lejos había sido fuerte en su momento, pero no había podido hacerlo cuando estudiaba, y solo habla estado en Nueva Zelanda y Fiji de vacaciones con unos amigos; luego, no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo más.

Consecuentemente, la perspectiva de viajar a Sídney le resultaba excitante. El colegio y las lecciones le ocuparon la mayor parte de los días de espera, junto con las visitas a su padre en el hospital.

Y por las noches estaba Darién.

Se negaba llamar a lo que estaban haciendo hacer el amor. Solo dos personas que se quisieran realmen te hacían el amor. Entonces, ¿que era lo que tenían?

Un trato. Lo que tenían era solo eso.

Sídney era increíble. Le encantó el frenético ritmo de la ciudad, el ruido de las calles, la esponta neidad de la gente.

El hotel era impresionante, la suite magnífica y el servicio para morirse.

Darién le dijo en un momento dado que iba a es tar ocupado por negocios todo el día, pero nada po día bajarle a ella el buen humor y la excitación, por lo que respondió que iría a ver la Galería de Arte.

Se podría pasar allí el día entero, y luego estaban los museos y varios otros lugares de interés, eso por no mencionar los enormes almacenes.

Darién le dio un teléfono móvil y le dijo:

- Llévalo contigo y utilízalo para ponerte en con tacto conmigo. Cuando quieras. Usa los taxis y no te metas en el metro, ¿de acuerdo?

- Yo he vivido toda mi vida en una gran ciudad.

La expresión de él se endureció.

- Sídney no es Nueva York - dijo él ofreciéndole un fajo de billetes-. Y usa también esto.

- Yo tengo dinero.

El de su sueldo, que había cambiado.

- Tómalo

- No lo necesito - insistió ella.

-Madre de Dios -exclamó él-. ¿Por qué tenemos que discutir?

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? No soy tonta y no saldré del hotel sin dinero suficiente para los taxis y para comer. Si me quedo sin dinero, te llamaré, ¿de acuer do?

Él metió el dinero en la caja fuerte de la suite y le dio la llave.

- Esto lo pone más fácil.

- Gracias

Darién miró su reloj.

- Tengo que marcharme. ¿Te vas a quedar un rato aquí o vas a empezar ya a explorar la ciudad?

- Me voy ya mismo - dijo ella sin dudarlo.

Y lo hizo empezando por un museo.

Darién la llamó al móvil a mediodía, justo cuando ella se estaba comiendo en un modesto restaurant.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que ver y no iba a perder el tiempo.

- Deberás estar de vuelta en el hotel a eso de las cinco y media. Saldremos fuera a cenar - le dijo él.

- Muy bien,

-¿Dónde estás?

- En un reataurant.

- Pero, ¿dónde?

- Ya estamos... No puedo ver el nombre de la ca lle,

- Serena.

Pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera de cir nada más.

- Tengo un plano, pero todavía no lo he mirado. Si me pierdo, lo único que tengo que hacer es pre guntarle a alguien - dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Él se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, agitó la ca beza y se reunió de nuevo con sus tres socios en el comedor del restaurante, mientras luchaba con la tentación de olvidarse de esa deliciosa comida a cambio de disfrutar de un paseo con ella.

Serena se estaba divirtiendo. Visito Sídney Tower, miró escaparates, se tomó un refresco y luego se metió en el metro. Era de día, por Dios y ella llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta va quera. Nadie se metió con ella ni se sintió amenaza da en ningún momento cuando salió unas estaciones más adelante.

Pero cuando llegó a la calle, se percató de que algo había cambiado. El ambiento era diferente, de una forma que no sabía explicar, y el instinto le dijo que no tenía que quedarse allí.

Su primer pensamiento fue tomar un taxi, pero no se veía ninguno. Muy bien, volvería al metro y toma ría uno que la llevara en la dirección de donde habla venido.

Eso debería ser fácil si no se pasaba la estación. Entonces sonó su teléfono móvil.

Solo podía ser una persona.

-¿Darién?

-¿Donde estás?

Ella parpadeó ante su evidente ira.

-¿Con exactitud?

- No sigas con eso, Serena.

Entonces pasó un taxi y ella le hizo una seña de sesperada y se sintió enormemente aliviada cuando se detuvo.

- Estoy a punto de tomar un taxi. Estaré pronto en el hotel.

Media hora después, veinte minutos más tarde de lo que debería haber sido lo normal, estaba en el hotel.

Minutos más tarde, abría la puerta de la suite. Darién la estaba esperando y ella solo tuvo que mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta de que estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? - dijo él muy controladamente.

Ella, sin embargo, hubiera preferido que le grita ra.

- Lo siento.

Serena no le estaba dando excusas vacías, solo se disculpaba, pero eso no hizo que disminuyera su enfado.

-¿Me vas a explicar por qué llegas tan tarde?

- Me metí en el metro pretendiendo salir en la si guiente estación para luego volver en taxi al hotel, pero me equivoqué y fui demasiado lejos.

- Así que no me has hecho caso y te has metido sola en el metro ¿no? ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido que yo podría estar preocupado porque no hubieras vuelto al hotel a la hora que habíamos quedado? No sabía nada de ti y no contestaste cuando te llamé al móvil.

- No lo oí sonar.

- No me sorprende.

- Muy bien, de ahora en adelante solo iré en taxis.

- De ahora en adelante – la corrigió Darién - ten drás una limosina alquilada a tu servicio para que te lleve donde quieras ir.

- Eso es ridículo.

Darién se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- O eso o te quedas en el hotel…

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué derecho tienes...?

- El derecho de un hombre que ha pagado por tus servicios.

Eso fue como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente y el dolor la dejó sin habla momentáneamente,

- Por supuesto - dijo ella por fin -. He sido una tonta por olvidarlo.

Luego, se acercó al armario, sacó ropa interior limpia y fue al baño.

-No tardaré mucho en estar lista.

No pensaba siquiera en la comida, pero cualquier cosa le parecía mejor que permanecer allí-

Serena salió un cuarto de hora más tarde, ya maquillada. Una vez en el dormitorio, se puso unos pantalones negros de seda, una blusa del mismo co lor y una chaqueta roja. Luego, se puso los zapatos de tacón y tomó su bolso.

Darién la miró fijamente y se percató de la forma en que ella levantaba la mandíbula y la aparente frialdad de sus ojos. Se preguntó si ella tendría idea de lo mal que lo había pasado durante la hora que ha bía estado esperando sin saber nada de ella.

Serena se dirigió a la puerta y luego se volvió y lo miró.

-¿Vamos? - preguntó.

En el ascensor permanecieron en silencio y luego Darién la condujo al lujoso restaurante del hotel, donde los instalaron en su mesa y pronto se les acer có el sumiller.

Darién pidió un conocido rioja y luego estudia ron la carta. Serena pidió una sopa de primero y luego una ensalada César. Cuando el camarero se hubo retirado, Darién la miró extrañada

-¿No tienes hambre? - le preguntó.

- No.

Él tomó su copa de vino y lo probó.

-¿Pretendes que mantengamos la conversación a base de monosílabos?

Serena le sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Cómo te fue en el día? ¿Ha ido bien la reunión?

- Te estás pasando.

-¿De verdad? Creía que querías una conversación agradable.

- Vamos a terminar ya con esto, ¿quieres?

-¿Con qué?

Darién levantó su copa en un saludo silencioso.

- Con la discusión que estamos a punto de tener.

- No me gustan las demostraciones acaloradas en público.

- Creo que nos las podemos arreglar para ser civi lizados.

- No tenemos nada de que discutir.

- Sí que tenemos.

El camarero apareció entonces con la sopa de ella y el primer plato a base de marisco para Darién.

- No - dijo ella luego -. Tengo muy claros los de rechos que te da el contrato que firmamos por mis servicios. Y ahora, ¿comemos?

- Si no recuerdo mal, tus servicios fueron suge rencia tuya.

- Sí, por supuesto. Me disculpo por no haber re cordado mi lugar. En el futuro llamaré si voy a llegar tarde y habiendo experimentado ya el metro de Sídney, sola y a la luz del día, te prometo que no re petiré la experiencia. ¿Te parece bien?

- Ahora te estás poniendo molesta.

Serena lo miró fijamente.

- Hay que ver lo inteligente que eres. Te has dado cuenta de que esa era mi intención.

Terminaron con el primer plato y, minutos más tarde, el camarero les llevó el segundo.

- Sabiendo lo cabeza de chorlito que eres - dijo Darien -, nunca debería haberte dejado ir sola por la ciudad.

Ella lo miró con ojos brillantes.

- No soy cabeza de chorlito.

- Sí que lo eres.

- No, no lo soy.

Darién arqueó una ceja y dijo:

-¿Quieres que empecemos una partida de voleibol verbal?

-¡No te pongas en plan paterno conmigo, maldita sea!

-¿Y lo estoy haciendo?

- Me estas tratando como a una niña.

- Serena. Doy gracias todos los días porque no seas nada más que una niña.

Ella entendió eso inmediatamente y Darién vio cómo se ruborizaba.

-¿No dices nada a eso?

- Estoy intentando decidir si eso ha sido un cum plido o una acusación.

- Tal vez debieras dedicarte a terminar tu cena.

- Creo que he perdido el apetito.

Darién cortó un pedazo de su filete miñón y se lo ofreció a ella.

- Prueba esto.

Serena miró el pedazo de carne y luego agitó la cabeza.

Eran casi las once cuando volvieron a la suite y Serena se quitó la chaqueta mientras Darién hacía lo mismo,

Sin pararse a pensarlo, ella se volvió y se acercó a. él.

- Deja que te ayude - le dijo.

Si dudaba, estaba perdida. Le soltó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-¿Qué haces?

- Me sorprende que lo preguntes - dijo ella mien tas seguía desabrochándole la camisa -. ¿No es eso lo que hace una amante?

-¿Darle placer a su... benefactor? Serena lo miró a los ojos.

- Sí, pues como quieras.

El tono de su voz la animó a seguir

Con movimientos deliberados, se quitó la blusa y los pantalones, lo que la dejó en bragas, sujetador y zapatos de tacón.

Esos zapatos le daban más altura, y había algo so fisticado y sexy en unos zapatos de tacón. Serena necesitaba de toda la sofisticación sexy que pudiera conseguir

- Llevas demasiada ropa - le dijo a él.

- Me imagino que pretendes quitármela.

Y así era. Le quitó los zapatos y calcetines. El resto fue sencillo, ya que, tan pronto como le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones, estos cayeron al suelo y él salió de ellos. Los calzoncillos siguieron el mismo camino y entonces él quedó gloriosamente desnudo delante de ella. Y excitado.

Darién vio la forma en que se le movió a ella la garganta y le brillaron los ojos. Si Serena quería ju gar, él estaba más que contento de que lo fuera a ha cer.

Empezó tentativamente, acariciándole los costa dos y el pecho con suavidad. Cuando llega al estómago de él, se le tensaron los músculos y luego ella siguió rozándole la parte interna de los muslos hasta que terminó abarcándole la virilidad con una mano.

Darién respiró agitadamente cuando ella empezó a frotarlo con un toque delicado que casi lo llevó al éxtasis.

Serena se preguntó si sería capaz de besarlo de la forma más íntima posible. ¿No le había dado él ese placer a ella? ¿.Por qué no le iba a devolver el fa vor?

Deseaba ponerse de rodillas, sensual, sexualmente. Hacerlo gemir ante su contacto, que perdiera el control y se volviera completamente salvaje, como lo hacía ella en sus brazos.

¿No era eso lo que tenia que hacer una amante? ¿Satisfacer los deseos de un hombre y proporcionarle un placer desinhibido?

Fue una mezcla de instinto e imaginación lo que hizo que pronto él la hiciera levantarse; y la besara profundamente.

Darién se tumbó en la cama con ella, haciéndala rodar de forma que la atrapo debajo. Pronto empezó a moverse rápida y duramente, hasta que todo estalló en pedazos.

Para los dos.

Serena lo sintió estremecerse y luego desplo marse sobre ella mientras los dos trataban de recupe rar el control de sus respiraciones.

Él la besó en el cuello y ella le puso las manos, en la nuca, besándolo a su vez en la boca. Estaba tan extasiada que casi no se dio cuenta de que él se volvía de espaldas, arrastrándola con él y la sujetaba con firmeza por los hombros.

Le rozó un pezón con los dientes y luego se lo chupó. Con cuidado al principio. Luego con una sen sualidad que la hizo gritar mientras él la llevaba a la frontera entre el dolor y el placer.

Sus hábiles manos crearon el caos en los sentidos de ella, hasta que perdió el control por completo.

Y cuando Serena pensaba que no podía soportar más, él la llevaba hasta mayores alturas todavía de pla cer.

Después, ella quedó tumbada a su lado tan sacia da que no se podía mover, y suspiró cuando él la en volvió en sus brazos.

Lo último que ella recordó fueron los labios de él contra la sien, hasta que cerró los ojos y se dejó lle var por el sueño.

La reunión de Darién no iba a ser hasta las dos de la tarde y, después del desayuno, Serena llamó al hospital de Nueva York para saber cómo estaba su padre.

No había cambios, lo que la alivió.

A las nueve, bajaron a la calle y tomaron la limosina que había alquilado Darién para dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad.

- Esta fue tu ciudad de origen - dijo ella.

- Sí.

-¿Qué parte de ella?

En donde la ciudad decaía y las calles eran de lo peor. Pero eso había sido hacia toda una vida, aunque sería algo que él nunca olvidaría

- Una de las menos atractivas - respondió. Con esas palabras lo había dicho todo y nada. Un vacío que llegaba al alma.

Y ella lo oyó, lo sintió e, instintivamente, supo que ese hombre tenía las raíces de un niño que habla sobrevivido a la calle.

- Salgamos y caminemos un poco - dijo Serena, necesitando sentir el aire fresco en la cara.

- Vamos a Centenal Park- le dijo él al conductor

Después, almorzaron en uno de los muchos cafés y luego el conductor los llevó donde iba a tener lugar la reunión de Darién. Serena hizo que la llevara a continuación a Las rocas, donde compró unos regalos para llevarlos a casa.

A las cinco, volvió al hotel, se duchó y se estaba vistiendo cuando Darién entró en la suite.

Cenaron fuera, en Las rocas, donde ha bía muchos restaurantes y una vida nocturna muy animada y bohemia, además de ser el sitio con más estilo europeo en toda la ciudad.

A Serena le encantó ese ambiente, y convenció a Darién para que fueran a ver una pequeña obra de teatro en uno de los cafés.

Aquello era magia, y a ella le encantaron los días que pasó en esa ciudad. Darién pudo pasar algunas mañanas con ella y fueron juntos al Manly en el ferry, exploraron los jardines botánicos... Por las noches cenaban fuera e iban al cine, a los teatros...

Las noches eran otra cosa y, a cada una de ellas que pasaba, Serena era más consciente de sus trai doras emociones y necesidades.

Experimentaba una sensación de plenitud que no había experimentado nunca antes, un conocimiento sensual que florecía en su interior.

Se decía a sí misma que no tenía que darle su co razón a Darién, pero ella misma no se hacía mucho caso, segura de su capacidad para controlar sus pro pias emociones.

El día de su marcha llegó demasiado pronto, y volaron a Nueva York el domingo por la mañana tempra no.

Ese mismo día, Serena fue al hospital a ver a su padre. Parecía cansado y había cambiado de color. ¿O sería porque llevaba toda una semana sin verlo?

Eso la preocupó. Cuando se marchó, se pasó por la tienda de Mina y estuvo una hora con su amiga.

Cuando volvió a casa. Darién estaba en el despa cho, trabajando con el ordenador. Él la miró y cuando vio las ojeras que tenía, lo cerró todo y dijo:

- Creo que es mejor que nos acostemos.

- No estoy cansada.

- Sí que lo estás.

- No, no lo estoy.

Él la tomó en brazos con facilidad y la llevó al dormitorio, luego se desnudó e hizo lo mismo con ella y la hizo meterse en la cama.

Él era cálido y sólido, y Serena no protestó cuando se tumbó junto a ella.

- Duerme - le ordenó y ella lo hizo.

Larga y profundamente, y se despertó justo antes de amanecer.

Fue entonces cuando hicieron el amor, lentamen te y con tanto cuidado que ella casi deseó llorar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El colegio la llevó de vuelta a la realidad y a una rutina diaria que incluía a Sammy en la clase. El chico se estaba curando bien y se comportaba con la arrogancia clásica de los adoles centes.

El último semestre del año solía ser frenética con la preparación de los exámenes finales, e incrementaba el nivel de estrés tanto para los estudiantes como para los profesores.

Los días parecían unirse unos con otros para Serena, yendo al colegio, visitando a su padre por las tardes y atendiendo a los eventos sociales con Darién por las noches.

Sus apariciones como su compañera estaban cau sando bastantes especulaciones y, mientras que nadie cuestionaba la elección de compañía femenina por parte de Darién Chiba, había una curiosidad evidente acerca de la procedencia y estatus social de ella.

Un estatus que no era nada en comparación con la élite que asistía a una cena privada dada por uno de los más ricos personajes de la ciudad, famoso por la devoción que tenía por buscar dinero para obras de caridad, pensaba Serena algunas semanas más tarde, mientras estaba al lado de Darién conversando edu cadamente con el resto de los comensales.

-¿Y a qué se dedica usted? - le preguntó la mujer con la que estaba hablando,

- Enseño literatura inglesa - respondió ella.

- Qué interesante. Supongo que en un colegio pri vado, ¿no?

- Estatal - respondió ella y vio como la mujer en tornaba levemente los párpados.

Darién Chiba despertaba el respeto y daba grandes cantidades de dinero para obras de ca ridad, así que, a toda costa, debía ser agradado. Serena se percató de que era eso lo que la mujer esta ba pensando, y le hizo bastante gracia.

En ese momento él se volvió, vio su expresión y le preguntó:

-¿Otra copa?

- No, gracias.

-¿Algo te ha hecho gracia?

- El objetivo económico del año de la Fundación de Caridad se alcanzaría con facilidad si todas las mujeres presentes donaran las joyas que llevan.

- Tal vez debieras sugerirlo.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Y causar una revolución? No creo.

Y hablando de revolución, en ese momento en tró en la sala nada mas y nada menos que la hermo sa Rei, agarrándose como una parra a su compañe ro masculino.

Serena pensó que aquello era un montaje delibe rado. El blanco era Darién y el arma los celos.

Pero no parecía funcionar y Serena casi sintió lástima por ellos, cuando se sentaron para cenar.

La mesa era larga y estaba elegantemente puesta, con porcelana china, brillantes cubiertos de plata, vasos y copas de cristal dispuestos a ser llenados con una buena selección de vinos de magníficas cosechas y grandes reservas.

Bien fuera por accidente o deliberadamente, Rei se sentó junto a Darién y Serena se aseguró a sí misma que no le importaba.

Los camareros uniformados sirvieron una magní fica cena de cinco platos, durante la cual Serena tuvo una interesante conversación con el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, acerca de la política econó mica del gobierno para financiar el sistema educati vo.

Eso la ayudó a ignorar los sutiles gestos que Rei empezó a hacer. Las manos elegantes y bien cui dadas que de vez en cuando posaba en el brazo de Darién, su leve sonrisa, su risa, el ronroneo felino de su voz...

Darién estaba encantador y afectuoso con Serena y ella le respondía igualmente. Siguiendo su papel, pensó ella.

-¿Mas vino?

Miró a Darién, vio el destello de sus, ojos y deseó golpearlo. El muy canalla se estaba divirtiendo con todo aquello.

Le resultó fácil ofrecerle una sonrisa, le puso una mano en el muslo y le clavó las uñas, pero el empezó a acercarle levemente los dedos hasta el vientre.

- No, gracias.

Ten cuidado, pequeña - le advirtió él,

Serena abrió mucho los ojos.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Me pregunto si serás tan valiente cuando estemos solos.

- Cuenta con ello.

-¿Me estas retando?

- Al parecer, nadie se atreve a hacer eso contigo.

-¿Y tú crees que eso me puede hacer bien? - bro meó Darién

- Sí,

Los cafés se sirvieron en otra sala y fue allí donde comenzó el verdadero propósito de la velada, cuando numerosos e interesantes objetos fueron subastados.

Pinturas, objetos de arte, joyas.. Era una mezcla de todo y el proceso de la subasta la intrigaba, ya que la cosa no se trataba de los objetos en sí mismos, sino de quién podía pujar y quién podía superar a quién.

-¿Ves algo que te guste? - le preguntó Darién y ella le señaló un pequeño cuadro.

- Cuando se subaste, tú puja.

Luego le dio un límite y ella lo miró sorprendida

-¿Lo dices en serio?

- Si no, no te lo diría.

Serena observó con interés renovado y, cuando salió a subasta el cuadro, ella fue la primera en pujar. Rei la siguió y, según subían las pujas, lo mismo sucedía con las especulaciones de los invitados, ya que era evidente que estaba teniendo lugar una batalla particular entre las dos.

Aquello era por una buena causa, se repetía Serena para sí según iban subiendo las pujas por pasos de cien dólares. Darién se lo podía permitir, pero de todas formas, ella no quiso superar el límite que le había puesto. Lo mismo que tampoco quiso mirar a Rei cuando el subastador levantó el mazo.

- A la una, a las dos...

-Tres mil.

Se produjo un murmullo ante la puja de Darién y Serena vio incrédula como Rei se tomaba ganar como un reto personal.

Ahora no le cabía a nadie la duda de que aquello era una batalla entre la novia y la amante.

- Tres mil dólares A la una, a las dos,., Vendido al señor Darién Chiba.

-¿Eso lo has hecho para demostrar algo? - le pre guntó Serena.

- Sí, eso creo.

-¿Y tenías que hacerlo tan públicamente?

-A ti te ha gustado el cuadro y yo lo he compra do. El dinero va para obras de caridad. Fin de la his toria,

- No. No es así.

- Tu razonamiento me fascina.

- Enhorabuena, querido.

Los dos se volvieron al oír a Rei.

- Es una bonita pintura. Espero que le guste a Serena.

- Me siento halagada - dijo ella educadamente y vio la mueca de Rei.

- Darién es muy generoso, ¿no es así, querido? - dijo Rei.

Luego se volvió al hombre que tenía al lado y lo presentó como Rubeus Naito,

Rubeus tomó la mano de Serena, se inclinó y se la besó, sosteniéndola un poco más de lo debido.

- Encantado.

Serena le dedicó una sonrisa educada y luego retiró la mano. Darién se limitó a saludarlo inclinando la cabeza. La tensión era evidente y después de murmurar una excusa, Serena se dirigió al tocador de señoras.

Salió cinco minutos más tarde y se encontró con que Rei la estaba esperando.

- Ah, estás aquí. A Darién le ha preocupado tu ausencia.

-¿De verdad?

- Todavía no he descubierto cuál es tu atracción, pero debe ser algo fuerte para haber capturado a Darién.

-Tal vez se me dé bien el sexo, ¿no?

La mirada de Rei se endureció.

- No te pases de lista, querida.

- No se me ocurriría. Y ahora, si este pequeño en cuentro viene a algo, es mejor que vayas al grano.

- Rubeus está fascinado contigo.

Aquello era increíble, pensó Serena.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo a Rubeus a cambio de Darién?

- Rubeus es rico y encantador.

Y mientras haya dinero... ¿No?

Rei sonrió como una gata.

- Ya veo que nos entendemos.

- No, no nos entendemos

-¿Entonces no vas a jugar?

-A ninguno de tus juegos, - respondió ella, y se alejó,

Darién observó cómo Serena se acercaba a él, Había algo en ella que le había llegado al corazón. Sintió cómo se le agitaban las entrañas como siem pre que la veía y el deseo ardió en su interior. Luego, su mirada se endureció cuando vió a Rubeus Naito interponerse en su camino.

¿Celos? No era una emoción que le gustara, y la desechó cuando Serena le ofreció una sonrisa edu cada a Rubeus, puso a su lado y continuó hasta donde estaba él.

-¿Quieres más café? - le preguntó él cuando estu vo a su lado.

-¿Podría ser algo más fuerte?

Darién sonría.

- Deja que me lo imagine, Rei te ha dicho algo,

- No ha sido divertido.

- La subasta casi ha terminado ya,

-¿Entonces nos podemos marchar ya?

Darién se rió.

- Tu ansiedad por volver a casa me sobrecoge.

- Es una cuestión de opciones. Él le acarició entonces el cuello.

- Diez minutos, pequeña.

Esperaron hasta que estuvieron en el coche y ya lejos.

-¿Quieres hablarme de ello'? - le dijo.

En la oscuridad, Serena no le podía ver la ex presión del rostro.

- El dinero tiene sus propias reglas - dijo.

- Explícate.

- Bueno, déjame ver. Dos hombres ricos, dos mu jeres. ¿Importa algo realmente quién está emparejado con quién? Rei me propuso un cambio de pareja y yo no quise.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida y vio el movimiento de la boca de él a la luz de los faros de un coche que pasaba.

- No tiene gracia - dijo.

Si él se hubiera reído, le habría pegado. Pero no lo hizo, y ella permaneció en silencio durante el resto del trayecto.

Darién la dejó entrar primero en la casa y, una vez en la habitación, Serena se desnudó en silencio, se desmaquilló y se cepilló los dientes más vigorosa mente de lo habitual, luego se puso la camiseta de dormir y. cuando volvió al dormitorio, vio que Darién ya se había acostado.

Estaba apoyado en las almohadas, con el pecho desnudo y las sábanas por la cintura. Cuando ella se acostó, lo hizo de manera que le dio la espalda.

Segundos más tarde, él apagó la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y la habitación quedó en la oscuri dad.

Serena no se movió y acompasó deliberadamen te la respiración para hacerse la dormida, obligándo se a relajarse mientras contaba mentalmente los mi nutos.

Pero no lograba dormirse. ¿Por qué su imagina ción no dejaba de darle vueltas al hombre que estaba a su lado?

Tuvo que admitir que lo deseaba. Que necesitaba sus caricias, la sensación de su boca.

Unas imágenes evocadoras surgieron en su mente y se agitó. Estiró una pierna y luego se preguntó qué pasaría si dejaba que su mano izquierda vagabundea ra un poco...

-¿Quieres jugar?

Serena se quedó helada cuando unas manos se deslizaron bajo ella y la hicieron colocarse sobre él.

Darién le colocó luego las manos en la nuca, ha ciéndola bajar la cabeza y tomó posesión de su boca con un beso profundo y apasionado mientras le recorría la espalda con las manos. Luego la hizo sentarse sobre él

Con un solo y primitivo movimiento, la levantó y luego la hizo bajar, oyéndola gemir cuando sus mús culos se estiraron para acomodarlo y empezaba a moverse lentamente hasta que ella tomó su ritmo.

Ella solo pudo dejarse llevar y tragó saliva cuando él la hizo rodar, de forma que sus posiciones quedaron invertidas.

Cada vez que se unían, ella pensaba que no podía ser mejor pero lo era. Se pegó contra él y gritó cuando la boca de él le chupó un pezón y se lo mordisqueó levemente.

Las sensaciones le inundaron el cuerpo y le apo yó las manos en los hombros, acariciándoselos, y luego se los puso en la nuca, atrayendo su cabeza y tomando posesión de su boca con tanta ansia que casi perdió la noción del tiempo y del lugar, hasta que solo quedaron el hombre, el momento y la pa sión.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían llevado a Kenji a una habitación privada y, cuando Serena preguntó por la razón de ello, le dijeron que eran instrucciones de Darién Chiba.

-¿No prefieres que tu padre muera con dignidad en la intimidad de su propia habitación? – le preguntó Darién cuando ella le pidió explicaciones.

- Sí, pero.,.

Él la hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Nada de peros, pequeña. Yo me ocupare de todo.

Algo por lo que estaría más atada a él todavía.

Cuando lo dejará, pretendía devolverle todo lo que pudiera. Era una cuestión de orgullo, del suyo.

Las visitas al hospital empezaron a dejarla agota da emocionalmente, ya que su padre parecía estar peor a cada día que pasaba y, se le rompió el corazón cuando un lunes entró en su habitación y vio que le habían puesto oxígeno y estaba inconsciente.

Serena no quiso dejarlo y localizó a la jefa de enfermeras, le hizo las preguntas pertinentes y luego llamó a Darién.

Segundos mas tarde, él le preguntaba:

-¿Problemas?

Serena lo había interrumpido en mitad de una reunión y se disculpó,

- Es mi padre. Me gustaría quedarme un tiempo con él.

- Mantente en contacto conmigo - dijo él sin más.

- Sí.

Serena cortó la comunicación y se quedó miran do a la pared ausentemente.

Llevaba meses sabiendo que eso iba a suceder, pero nada podía haberla preparado para el momento en que su padre desapareciera realmente de este mundo.

Se volvió lentamente, volvió a la habitación de su padre y se sentó, tomándole la mano.

Fue así como la encontró Darién una hora más tarde. Había dispuesto que le sirvieran la comida allí, y permaneció a su lado hasta poco antes de mediano che, cuando murió Kenji.

Darién la acompañó fuera de la habitación y la abrazó.

Serena no pudo llorar; estaba como atontada y al cabo de unos minutos, levantó la cabeza y retroce dió un paso.

-Estoy bien – dijo.

Pero estaba lejos de eso. Su rostro estaba muy pá lido y el dolor se notaba en sus grandes ojos azules.

Fue Darien el que se ocupó de las formalidades y luego la llevó de vuelta a casa, donde llenó el jacuzzi, tomó una botella de vino fría y dos copas y luego la desnudó. Él también se despojó de sus ropas. En traron en el agua y la abrazó por la espalda.

Más tarde, se secó, se acostaron y él la siguió abrazando.

Las semanas siguientes tuvieron una cualidad de irrealidad y Serena se centró en su trabajo. Por las noches planeaba cenas muy elaboradas que requerían intensos preparativos y Darién se percataba de lo pá lida que estaba y de cómo estaba perdiendo peso. Entonces, un día decidió que ya era suficiente, hizo unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y se aseguró de estar en casa cuando ella llegó a la tarde siguiente.

Serena la miró sorprendida.

- Has llegado pronto - dijo. Tenía un aspecto frágil y Darién se tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para no abrazarla.

- Nos vamos a la Costa Dorada a pasar el fin de semana.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

- Estas de broma, ¿no?

- No, Tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora.

- Pero no podemos irnos con tan poco tiempo...

- Sí, podemos. Y ahora, ¿haces tú tus maletas o te las hago yo? Tú eliges.

-¿Por qué?

El ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Necesitas una razón específica?

- jSÍ, maldita sea! - dijo ella y lo siguió, enfadada.

La ira era algo que él podía soportar. Lo que no podía era el comportamiento, como atontado, que ella había mostrado desde la muerte de su padre.

Llegaron al dormitorio y allí había dos bolsas de viaje, una llena y la otra vacía,

- No quiero ir a ninguna parte

- Pues vas a ir - insistió Darién mientras abría el armario de ella y empezaba a sacar cosas.

Serena lo observó incrédula mientras tiraba sus ropas sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Salimos de aquí dentro de diez minutos.

Ella se acercó entonces y lo apartó

-¡Maldita sea! Ya lo hago yo.

Minutos después, había colocado de nuevo en sus perchas la ropa que él había elegido y luego hizo su propia selección.

- Me sería de ayuda si me dijeras si este viaje es por negocios o solo por placer

- Por placer - le informó Darien.

- Eres el hombre más enervante y autoritario que haya tenido la desgracia de conocer.

-¿Desgracia. Serena?

- Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto»,

- Gracias - dijo él mientras ella seguía haciendo el equipaje.

Llegaron al aeropuerto con muy poco tiempo y fueron de los últimos en embarcar en un vuelo que, horas más tarde, los dejó en Coolangatta.

Darién alquiló un coche. Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la zona turística costera, que estaba situa da a treinta kilómetros al norte.

Unos altos edificios de apartamentos y hoteles parecían centinelas iluminados del litoral y Darien condujo por la Playa Principal hasta el complejo tu rístico Sheraton, un edificio bajo y construido junto al océano.

La suite era espaciosa y con una vista como paro morirse. Había champan en un cubo de hielo, flores, frutas frescas y bombones para darles la bienvenida

- Decadente - dijo Serena mientras miraba por la ventana la gran laguna, con un bar en una isla y puentes que llevaban a él.

Ya estaba un poco menos pálida, pensó aliviado Darién. Y su sonrisa era recompensa suficiente para el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¿Podemos pasear un poco por ahí fuera?

El champán podía esperar.

- Si eso es lo que quieres...

Serena se volvió hacia él.

-¿Es que me estás mimando?

- Un poco - respondió él y ella sonrió levemente.

- Eso puede ser peligroso.

Ya lo había pensado.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dar ese paseo- respon dió ella solemnemente y se dirigieron a la puerta.

El fresco aire de la noche les dio en la cara cuan do salieron a la zona de la laguna, y ella no dijo nada cuando Darién la tomó de la mano y entrelazó los de dos con los suyos.

Se acercaron a la playa y caminaron por ella hasta salir de la zona iluminada, luego volvieron, entraron de nuevo en el hotel y cruzaron el puente que daba a la marina.

Allí había cafés, restaurantes, tiendas e inmedia tamente al lado, estaba el Palazzo Versace, donde no se había reparado en gastos para completar su lujoso diseño.

Se tomaron un café con licor en una de las terrazas que daban a la marina con sus lujosos yates.

La zona tenía un ambiente que era a la vez refina do y casual, además de que debía ser muy popular, por la cantidad de gente que había por allí.

Serena pudo sentir cómo se disipaba en ella algo de la tensión. ¿Tal vez por el aire del mar? ¿La perspectiva de dos días a solas con Darién sin que nada los interrumpiera? ¿El hecho de que no hubiera ninguna clase de reunión social en perspectiva?

Mar, sol y arena, pensó, y eso la llenó de placer.

Darién la miró aprobándola. El moño que llevaba en el cabello se estaba empezando a deshacer y él con tuvo la tentación de quitarle el resto de las horquillas.

Deseó abarcarle el delicado rostro y acariciarle la boca con la suya, saboreándosela para luego deslizar la lengua en su interior y tomar posesión de ella como preludio de una intimidad mayor.

En ese momento, Serena lo miró y él vio como ella abría más los ojos y se ruborizaba. Entonces sin tió algo en el corazón cuando ella le sonrió,

- Estás cansada - le dijo él amablemente y Serena levantó una ceja.

-¿Lo estoy?

- Definitivamente.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que mientras que la cama es una opción, dormir no lo es? Él le acarició entonces la mejilla.

- Eso en su momento.

Darién se levantó y le dio la mano para ayudarla. Su mirada tenía una promesa de pasión y algo más.

- Yo me ocuparé de hacer todo el trabajo - dijo. Serena tragó el nudo que, repentinamente, se le había hecho en la garganta.

- Bueno, eso es un alivio.

Mucho más tarde, ella pensó que la intimidad no llevaba a nada mucho mejor que eso. Él tenía el tacto, la habilidad, el conocimiento suficientes como para volver loca a una mujer

Un leve roce de sus dedos, un roce de su boca y ella estallaba en llamas.

Cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, pensó que po dría ser que él hubiera empezado aquello, pero había sido ella la que lo había terminado. Gloriosamente exultantes en una culminación mutua que los había llevado hasta lo más alto. Lo había oído gemir un instante antes de que hubiera cortado sus gritos con los labios, y sus cuerpos se convulsionaron juntos. Luego, se estremecieron con un calor de pasión tan intenso que ella dudó mucho que nunca hubiera ex perimentado nada igual.

Serena se quedó dormida y despertó cuando los experimentados dedos de él la volvieron a acariciar y volvieron a empezar. Se pegó a él cuando le chupó los senos, torturándola hasta que gritó.

Luego le cubrió de besos hasta la base del cuello y a continuación, tomó posesión de su boca con un beso que le quito la respiración.

Con un solo movimiento. Darién se puso de es paldas arrastrándola con él y ella sonrió cuando le tocó el turno de acariciarlo antes de tomarlo en su in terior, montándolo duramente hasta que la respira ción se le escapó entre los dientes apretados.

Después, él la siguió abrazando y le apartó el ca bello del rostro.

- Espero que no tengas planes para nada aventura do durante las próximas horas - dijo ella.

-¿Nada de unas carreras vigorosas por la playa? ¿Un baño en la laguna? ¿Un partido de tenis mañanero? - bromeó él y le dio un beso en la frente.

- Como mucho un desayuno en la cama a las ocho.

-A las ocho y media- respondió él acariciándola,

- Muy bien.

Serena cerró los ojos sin ser consciente de que Darién la estaba mirando mientras se quedaba dormida,

Se despertó cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta. Era un botones que les llevaba el desayuno. Se puso una bata mientras Darién lo llevaba todo a la mesa.

Él había abierto las cortinas y tenían una vista magnífica hacia el océano.

Zumo de naranja, cereales y un café aromático para ella y beicon, huevos y tomates para Darién.

Después, se ducharon y se dedicaron a explorar el Palazzo Versace. Volvieron al hotel para tumbarse lánguidamente bajo una sombrilla junto a la laguna.

Aquello era maravillosamente relajante, pensó Serena mientras paseaba la vista por el agua de la laguna. Había una pacífica sensación de aislamiento y de estar fuera del tiempo, ayudada por la inmensi dad del océano. Podía cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que estaban en el borde del mundo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- ¿Quieres que almorcemos aquí o vamos al Tedder Avenue?

El sonido de la voz de Darién la hizo sentarse y se bajó las gafas de sol.

-¿Puedo elegir? Tedder Avenue.

La zona había cambiado desde la última vez ella había estado allí y ahora estaba llena de cafeterías y terrazas donde la élite social se sentaba en las terrazas para ver y ser vista.

La Costa Dorada proporcionaba un relajado estilo de vida, muy lejos de la agitación de la ciudad.

Las casas eran de todo tipo, estilo griego, toscano, caribeño, provenzal y andaluz, de colores variados y con nombres exóticos. Y también estaban extraordinarias mansiones junto al río Nerang y enormes y blancas playas de arena.

Para Serena era un lugar maravilloso.

Darién eligió un restaurante cuya especialidad era el pescado y marisco y los dos disfrutaron de langostinos, ostras y langosta servidos con una gran variedad de ensaladas.

Darién pidió champán, un magnifico Dom Perignon muy frío.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo? - le preguntó ella.

Darién tocó el borde de su copa con la de ella.

- La vida - respondió sonriendo -, ¿No es una celebración en si misma?

Sí, pensó ella muy consciente de que él había organizado ese fin de semana con solo ese propósito en mente.

Y, por un tiempo, ella iba a compartir la suya. Luego, se separarían y seguiría cada cual su camino. Pero, para ella, la vida ya nunca sería la misma.

Cuando llegara el momento, ¿sería capaz de apartarse fácilmente de él?

¿Por qué solo con pensarlo sentía un dolor interior?

Cada día, cada noche entre sus brazos, le hacían más difícil la perspectiva de la separación, ya que había una necesidad intrínseca que temía que solo él podía llenar.

Era algo más que sexo. Era una parte de su corazón, de su alma, de todo lo que ella era y más.

¿Podría ser amor?

Cielo santo. Estaba siendo una tonta dejando que emociones se impusieran a su cerebro.

Enamorarse de Darién Chiba era muy parecido a asomarse al borde de un precipicio. La supervivencia no era una opción.

Cuando se marchara, sería lo más duro que habría hecho en toda su vida.

¿Y Darién? ¿Podría cambiarla por otra sin pensárselo dos veces? Estaba segura de que había un montón de mujeres dispuestas a tomar su lugar, con Rei a la cabeza.

¡Seguramente, al cabo de unas semanas, él se habría olvidado de su existencia!

-¿Más champán?

Miró su copa vacía y no recordó haberla terminado.

- Si, por favor.

Serena raramente tomaba más de una copa, y Darién la miró con los párpados entornados mientras rellenaba las dos copas,

Después de almorzar, Darién le sugirió un paseo en coche por el interior y se dirigieron al monte Tamborine, donde recorrieron algunas tiendas de artesa nía, y luego volvieron a la costa por Canungra.

Ya habia oscurecido cuando volvieron al hotel, se ducharon, se vistieron y fueron andando hasta la ma rina, donde cenaron en un restaurante famoso por su buena cocina.

En la sobremesa, estuvieron charlando, disfrutando del vino y de la tranquila vista hasta casi las once de la noche, cuando volvieron a su suite del hotel donde hicieron el amor larga y dulcemente.

El domingo, se levantaron tarde, bajaron a desa yunar al comedor y luego se tumbaron bajo una de las sombrillas junto a la laguna. Después hicieron un pequeño crucero en barco por los canales y volvie ron a tiempo para cambiarse, hacer las maletas y volver al aeropuerto para tomar el vuelo nocturno a Nueva York.

Había sido un fin de semana maravilloso y, exac tamente, lo que ella necesitaba, pensó Serena du rante el vuelo.

- Gracias.

Darién le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

- De nada.

Esperó hasta el amanecer para decirle que iba a tomar el primer vuelo de la mañana para Melboume, ya que tenía algunas reuniones allí, y en Adelaida, Brisbane y Perth.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera? - le preguntó ella mientras él la mantenía abrazada después de pasar toda la noche haciendo el amor tumultuosamente.

- Tres o cuatro días - respondió él y le rozó los la bios con los suyos -. Échame de menos.

Oh, sí, lo haría. Todos los días, todas las noches. Sobre todo por las noches,

- Puede - dijo ella y él le mordió el lóbulo de una oreja -. ¡Eso duele!

- Eso pretendía.

Ella le devolvió el mordisco. Y se sorprendió cuando él la hizo darse la vuelta y se colocó enci ma,

-¿Quieres jugar?

La boca de el estaba muy cerca de uno de sus se nos y ella apretó los labios contra la frente de Darién, bajándolos luego hasta su nariz. Luego, ladeó la boca para besarla de lleno en los labios.

- Creo que deberías conservar tus energías - murmuró Serena.

Darién se rió y la sorprendió con beso breve y duro.

- Ah, te preocupas por mi bienestar – murmuró -. Muy conmovedor. Pero ya es hora de ducharme, ves tirme y de que me vaya al aeropuerto.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ella estaba dor mida y no la despertó mientras se vestía. Luego, se quedó mirándola por un momento y lamentó tener que marcharse. Se inclinó y le apartó suavemente un mechón de cabello de la cara, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Serena se dijo a sí misma que estaba disfrutando de la libertad de estar completamente a cargo de su vida durante la ausencia de Darién, pero solo tuvo que pasar sola la primera noche en la cama que habían compartido para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado.

Echaba mucho da menos estar entre sus brazos, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo propio. Echaba de menos el sexo, pero lo peor de todo era que lo echaba de menos a él

Consecuentemente, pasó una noche agitada y, a la mañana siguiente se despertó decidida a minimizar los efectos de su ausencia.

Llamó a Mina y ésta la invitó a quedarse en su casa el martes por la noche. Además, ella le había prometido a Sammy que lo invitaría a comer en un restaurante si sacaba buenas notas en las pruebas de antes de los exámenes finales, cosa que el chico ha bía hecho, así que decidió invitarlo a cenar el miér coles por la noche. Eso le dejaba libre el jueves. Tal vez con Mina y algunas amigas más podrían orga nizar una fiesta o ir al cine.

Entre el colegio, preparar las lecciones y una vida social activa, no tendría tiempo de pensar en el hom bre dinámico que había logrado metérsele bajo la piel e invadir su corazón.

El martes por la tarde, Serena entró en el super mercado, tomó un carrito y empezó a llenarlo de co sas. Eran casi las cinco cuando volvió a la casa y em pezó con los preparativos.

Mina llamó a la puerta a las seis y Serena se secó las manos y le abrió la puerta exterior. Luego fue a hacer lo mismo con la puerta de la casa.

- Vaya, esto tiene clase de verdad - dijo Mina cuando entró -. ¿Me enseñas la casa?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Después de cenar? Tome mos primero una copa de vino y luego cenaremos, Después te enseñaré la casa.

Estaba bien eso de sentarse y charlar con la tran quilidad que daba una larga amistad. La cena no es tuvo mal y así se lo dijo Mina.

- Tú le amas, ¿no?

Mina le preguntó eso de repente y a Serena le costó un momento encontrar la voz para responder.

- Hey, soy yo, Mina. ¿Recuerdas?

Serena se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa.

- No estarías aquí con él si no te importara.

La amistad tenía sus desventajas. Una amiga no se echa atrás y te conoce demasiado bien, pensó Serena.

- Estoy tratando de aceptarlo - respondió ella tranquilamente.

La casa y el terreno encantaron a Mina y des pués, tomaron unos cafés, vieron unas películas de vídeo y se acostaron tarde.

A Serena le costó trabajo dormir y se despertó al amanecer, se levantó y, después de ducharse y vestirse, bajó a la planta baja, abrió su cartera y empezó con el trabajo del día.

Darién no la había llamado, pero tampoco ella ha bía esperado que lo hiciera. Tenía el número de su teléfono móvil y podía llamarlo cuando quisiera. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Que lo echaba de menos?

- Hola, te has levantado pronto.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la alegre cara de Mina.

- El café está caliente - dijo mientras metía todo de nuevo en la cartera -. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

Mina llenó dos tazas de café.

- Lo mismo que tu.

-¿Y si nos vamos al cine el jueves por la noche?

- Lo echas de menos, ¿eh?

- Sí.

- De acuerdo. Pero antes nos vamos a cenar, ¿te parece bien? Yo elijo el restaurante y tú la película.

- Hecho.

Media hora más tarde, cada una se metía en su coche y se fueran a sus respectivos trabajos.

Para Sammy era importante que nadie en el cole gio supiera que su profesora de literatura inglesa lo iba a invitar a cenar, por consiguiente se comportó con toda normalidad durante las clases.

Serena había quedado con él en el restaurante. Él había insistido en que iría en el metro y no quiso que ella lo recogiera en su casa.

El teléfono sonó justo cuando ella estaba termi nando de vestirse y contestó desde el dormitorio.

- Serena,

El sonido de la voz de Darién la llenó de alegría.

- Hola.

-¿Algún problema?

- Todo va bien, ¿Dónde estás?

- En Perth Y todo va bien también por aquí. Lle garé el viernes en el vuelo de la tarde.

- De acuerdo.

-¿Solo eso?

El humor se notaba en su voz y ella añadió:

- La casa está muy solitaria sin ti. La risa de Darién le produjo un efecto extraño en las entrañas.

- Me siento tentado de decirte que tomes el primer vuelo por la mañana y te reúnas conmigo aquí.

- Yo tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

- Puedes llamar diciendo que te has puesto enfer ma.

- No, no puedo.

- No hagas planes para el viernes por la noche.

El corazón se le aceleró a Serena,

- De acuerdo.

- Necesitas trabajar un poco con tu vocabulario. Aunque lo que tengo en mente no es precisamente hablar. Buenas noches, pequeña.

Ella necesitó un momento para quitarse de la ca beza las imágenes vívidamente eróticas que él había despertado. Luego, tomó su bolso y bajó al coche.

Sammy ya la estaba esperando cuando entró en el restaurante y ella logró ocultar su sorpresa. Parecía mayor que los dieciséis años que tenía y se había molestado un poco con la ropa, ya que llevaba unos jeans nuevos negros, la camina planchada y corbata, además de una chaqueta de cuero y el pelo recogido con una coleta.

- Estás muy bien - le dijo Serena.

- Usted también.

-¿Vamos ya a la mesa?

Los condujeron a una y fue Sammy el que confir mó la reserva. A ella le hubiera gustado decir que bien hecho, pero no se atrevió.

Cuando estuvieron instalados, Sammy pidió la carta de vinos, le pidió sus preferencias a ella y soli citó un chardonnay. La carta recibió una atención si milar.

- Quiero agradecerle que haga esto por mí - dijo el chico con sinceridad -. Ningún otro profesor se mo lestaría en hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho usted?

- Porque creo en ti.

- Tal vez, si seguimos en contacto, cuando me gradúe la pueda invitar yo a cenar a usted.

- Me encantaría.

Casi había terminado el segundo plato cuando una atractiva pareja entró en el restaurante y se acer có a su mesa.

-¿Serena?

Ella levantó la mirada al oír esa voz femenina y vió a Rei con Jedite a su lado. Ya era raro que con todos los restaurantes que había en Nueva York, fue ran a coincidir en el mismo.

- Rei, Jedite. Este es Sammy D'alvecchio - dijo ella haciendo las presentaciones.

- Esto es toda una sorpresa, querida. Tenía enten dido que Darién estaba fuera.

-Y lo está.

Rei miró a Sammy y luego de nuevo a ella.

- Que disfrutes - dijo.

-A usted no le cae bien - dijo Sammy cuando se hubieron marchado.

-¿Se me ha notado?

-No. Pero es que he aprendido a leer su expresión todos los días en clase. Usted es la mejor profesora que he tenido nunca. Si alguien le causa problemas, solo hágamelo saber.

- Gracias - dijo ella solemnemente.

Pidieron los postres y unos cafés Ya eran más de las diez cuando ella pagó la cuenta y salieron a la ca lle.

- Te llevare a casa - dijo Serena.

- No, gracias. Tomaré el metro.

- Sammy.

- Ya sabe que vivo en una zona mala de la ciudad No quiero que vaya por ahí sola y por la noche. ¿Capisce?

- En ese caso, deja que te lleve a tu parada.

- Yo la acompañaré hasta su coche - dijo muy se rio el chico -. Luego, iré andando a la parada.

Ella quiso discutir, pero sabía que era inútil. Sammy, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de sus pen samientos le tomó la mano.

- Me las puedo arreglar bien yo solo - dijo. Cinco minutos después, Serena estaba sentada en su coche y bajó la ventanilla.

- Cuídate.

La sonrisa de él fue muy cálida,

- Usted también. Y gracias por todo.

Ella esperó hasta que desapareció de su vista y luego arrancó y se dirigió a casa.

La luz del contestador estaba parpadeando cuan do llegó y ella apretó el botón correspondiente.

-Serena, querida - dijo una voz femenina -. Soy Rei. Me ha encantado tu juguetito. Aunque dudo mucho que a Darién le vaya a gustar.

Y esa mujer no iba a poder esperar a contárselo, pensó Serena deseando estar allí para poder ver la expresión de Rei cuando descubriera que su su puesto jugueteo era un discípulo suyo de dieciséis años.

Esa noche le costó trabajo dormirse y se despertó cuando sonó la alarma del despertador. Después de ducharse y desayunar, se fue al colegio, donde el día fue normal y corriente.

Mina la llamó durante la hora del almuerzo para confirmar la cita para ir a cenar y al cine.

Esa tarde se encontraron en un café cercano a la sala que habían elegido, cenaron y después se fueron a ver la película.

Cuando salieron lo hicieron riendo y hablando de lo que más les había gustado de la película.

-¿Café? - preguntó Mina y Serena aceptó.

-¿Por qué no?

Entraron en un bar, pidieron sus cafés y se queda ron allí hasta cerca de la medianoche.

El viernes amaneció brillante y claro, y a Serena las horas le pasaron muy despacio. Eso del vuelo de la tarde tenía poca relevancia cuando ni siquiera sa bia la línea aérea con que iba a volar Darién, así que volvió a casa sin saber si él estaría allí o no.

No estaba, así que contuvo su decepción cuando se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el guiso de pollo que había preparado esa mañana y lo metió en el microondas

Era una tontería sentirse tan dolida, se dijo a sí misma mientras se dirigía al dormitorio para duchar se y cambiarse de ropa.

Durante todo el día había sido muy consciente de cómo se iba incrementando su tensión nerviosa y pensar en lo que le podía deparar la noche hacía que la sangre se le calentara.

Se desnudó y entró desnuda en el cuarto de baño, ajustó la temperatura del agua y se metió bajo la du cha.

Se lavó la cabeza y, cuando se fue a enjabonar, una voz masculina dijo:

-¿Por qué no dejas que sea yo el que haga eso?


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas, ya se que seguramente quieren ahorcarme, y de verdad las entiendo XD, pero por cosas del destino e estado fuera de circulacion, por asi decirlo jeje, espero que con estos capis pueda compensar un poco su espera. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 13<span>**

A Serena se le cayó el jabón de la mano y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Darién entró también a la ducha.

- Estás en casa - logró decir.

Entonces él le abarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó cálida y apasionadamente.

Luego, le puso las manos en los hombros y se las pasó por su espalda, haciéndola acercarse más; ella se apoyó contra él, exultante ante la magnitud de su excitación.

Una mano le abarcó entonces uno de los glúteos y los dedos de él le acariciaron hábilmente la parte más sedosa de su cuerpo que respondía tan bien a ese contacto.

Darién notó el temblor que la recorrió cuando él la llevó al clímax, y sus labios absorbieron el gemido de ella cuando la hizo volver de nuevo a los alturas del placer.

Serena le acarició los hombros, pasó las manos a sus caderas y apartó su boca de la suya para llevarla a uno de los pezones de Darién e introducírselo en la boca.

No era justo que él mantuviera el control, pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo. Con un movimiento fluido, la levantó contra su cuerpo y se hundió profunda mente en ella. Se quedó quieto por un momento y luego salió de ella solo para hundirse una y otra vez, incrementando los empujones mientras el ritmo de ella se acomodaba al suyo.

- Bueno - dijo él jadeante -. Esta si que es una buena bienvenida.

No había roto esa conexión intima y ella se agitó un poco mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Luego, le sujetó la cabeza mientras ladeaba la suya y tomaba posesión de su boca con un leve desliz de su lengua contra la de él.

- Ansiosa - le dijo él cuando pudo hablar.

Serena lo notó endurecerse en su interior.

Esta vez fue ella quien marcó el ritmo y fue dolorosamente lento, con el suave movimiento de dos cuerpos en perfecta armonía.

Cuando terminaron, salieron de la ducha, se seca ron y se pusieron unas batas.

-¿Tienes hambre? -le preguntó ella.

Darién la miró divertido.

-¿Te estás refiriendo a comida?

Serena se ruborizó, cosa que a él le encantó.

- Por supuesto - respondió ella tratando de recupe rar la compostura-. He puesto una cacerola en el microondas y no tardaremos mucho en calentar una ba rra de pan y preparar una ensalada.

Se dieron de comer el uno al otro y aquello resul tó un festín de los sentidos, cada bocado resultó una promesa de lo que vendría más tarde.

- Creo que debería marcharme más a menudo - dijo él.

Serena se puso en pie y empezó a recoger la mesa.

- Déjalo - dijo él y tiró de ella para hacerla sentarse en su regazo -. Te he echado de menos.

Aquella si que era una admisión que ella valora ba. A Serena tampoco le había gustado estar lejos de él la casa le habla parecido demasiado grande y vacía, lo mismo que la cama, sin el calor humano de él, sin sus sabias manos para acariciarla y despertar estas ardientes emociones en ella.

Pero no podía decir esas palabras, temía demasia do lo que él pudiera leer en ellas. En vez de eso, ini ció un beso que duró hasta que Darién se levantó con ella en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Hicieron el amor larga y dulcemente, alternando lo dulce y lo primitivo durante toda la noche, y no volvieron a la cocina hasta más de las doce del día siguiente.

Fue entonces cuando a ella se le ocurrió pregun tarle por su viaje.

- Todo ha ido bien. Pero tendré que viajar por unos días a final de mes - dijo él, sonriendo al ver la decepción de ella.

- La otra noche me llevé a Sammy a cenar - dijo Serena cuidadosamente.

Me imagino que quedaría ampliamente impre sionado.

Ella sonrió.

- Sí - Y también invité a Mina a que se quedara a pasarla noche. Espero que no te importe.

-¿Y por qué me iba a importar?

El teléfono sonó entonces y Darién maldijo en voz baja y fue a contestar.

Serena se puso a hacer el resto del almuerzo.

Él terminó la llamada justo cuando ella estaba sir viendo la comida en la mesa.

- Voy a tener que trabajar unas horas en el despa cho - le dijo Darién cuando se hubo sentado.

- Está bien. Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. Lecciones que preparar para la semana que viene.

Durante el resto del fin de semana no salieron de casa y fue enormemente relajante. Vieron algunas películas y, mientras Darién trabajaba, ella se dedicó a leer.

Cuando terminó el fin de semana, volvieron a la rutina del trabajo, lo que fue un evidente fastidio, y también empezaron a recibir invitaciones para los si guientes eventos sociales.

Había invitaciones para el estreno de una pelícu la, para una prestigiosa galería de arte y para un cóc tel en honor de un alto dignatario que estaba de visita en en la ciudad, Y a ninguna de ellos asistió Rei.

Tal vez estuviera fuera de la ciudad, pensó Serena mientras estaba junto a Darién en una fiesta que daba el dueño de una de las mansiones que da ban a la bahía.

Serena ya conocía a algunos de los invitados, con los que habló de la política educacional del gobierno, algo en lo que estaba muy interesada. Estaba enfrascada en ello y no se percató de la entrada de Rei hasta que terminó la conversación.

- Darién.

Serena casi contuvo la respiración ante la visión perfecta que era Rei Hino.

Darién respondió con su encanto habitual, mien tras que Jedite desplegaba su cultivado carisma. Serena solo podía preguntarse como era que esa gente podía hacer su papel en una farsa como esa, donde por dentro todo eran celos y envidias.

- Espero que tu viaje de negocios haya ido bien, querido - dijo Rei sonriendo, y sin dejar de mirar a Serena, le puso una mano en el hombro a Darién al parecer, Serena no te ha echado mucho de me nos. Jedite y yo la sorprendimos disfrutando de una cena clandestina con un joven muy atractivo.

Cuando miró a Serena esperando la reacción de Darién, a pesar de sonreír, sus ojos llevaban un vene no helado.

Serena vio la expresión de él y la forma en que levantó levemente una ceja mientras la miraba pen sativamente.

No tenía necesidad de defenderse y ni siquiera lo intentó.

-Sammy D'alvecchio es un estudiante de dieci séis años que ha sacado las mejores notas de la clase en las pruebas anteriores a los exámenes finales – dijo -. El premio por ello consistía en una cena con migo en el restaurante que yo eligiera.

Hizo una pausa y miró decididamente a Rei y luego se preparó para rematarla.

- No había ninguna necesidad de insultarme a mí o a Sammy por ese asunto dejando un mensaje en el contestador y llamándolo mi juguetito

- Parecía que por lo menos, tenía veinte años, querida - protestó Rei.

- Como muchos de los chicos de dieciséis años sin el uniforme escolar - respondió Serena,

- Creo que estás tergiversando las cosas - dijo Rei al tiempo que soltaba la mano que le estaba sujetando Jedite.

-¿Y por qué lo iba a hacer? Ustedes se acercaron deliberadamente a nuestra mesa y yo se los presenté.

- Déjalo ya, Rei - intervino entonces Jedite y se la llevó.

- Evidentemente, Sammy debía tener muy buen aspecto - dijo Darién segundos más tarde.

- Estaba apenas reconocible - admitió ella sin apartar la mirada.

- Rei debería seguir con su vida.

- No quiere renunciar a ti - dijo ella -. Jedite es solo una cortina de humo y yo soy una enemiga fácil.

Darién sonrió amplia y sensualmente.

-¿Qué te parecería si nos fuéramos pronto?

-¿Cómo de pronto?

- Una hora más y nos podremos marchar sin que nadie se ofenda.

-¿Tan pronto?

Darién se rió y le tomó la mano.

- Vamos a charlar un poco con la gente, ¿quieres?

Eran casi las once cuando se despidieron de los anfitriones y se marcharon de la fiesta.

El aire fresco de la noche le llenó los pulmones a Serena mientras caminaban hacia el coche, y le pa reció que no tardaron nada en estar de vuelta en casa.

Darién se la echó sobre el hombro y ella le dio un amigable puñetazo en las costillas.

- Tácticas de hombre de las cavernas, ¿eh?

Una vez en el dormitorio, él la dejó sobre los pies y la besó con un ansia que hizo que el calor le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Se desnudaron apresura damente, tirándolo todo al suelo y él la depositó so bre la cama sin ninguna ceremonia, amándola ruda y primitivamente.

Aquello se transformó en una pasión que no co nocía límites ni ataduras y Serena la compartió sin reservas. El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir y solo quedaron dos personas atrapadas por un deseo primitivo.

Mucho mas tarde, estaban tumbados, agotados, con los miembros aún entrelazados, y ella se pregun tó sí aquello habría sido igual para Darién ¿Se habría sentido él tan completamente consumido por las emociones?

Serena no podía pensar ni en moverse. Por lo menos, no por el momento. La palabra saciada cobró un significado completamente nuevo paca ella.

Gradualmente, la respiración fue recuperando el ritmo normal y los latidos del corazón se le fueron calmando.

Darién le tocó la frente con los labios y luego los deslizó hasta cubrirle la boca con un beso que estaba tan lleno de cariño que casi la hizo llorar.

Debería ser fácil decirle que lo amaba. Deseaba hacerlo de mala manera. Pero con la alegría de cono cer el amor, también llegó el conocimiento de saber que nunca sería correspondido, ya que ella solo re presentaba el pago de una deuda en carne.

Serena se quedó despierta largo tiempo después de que Darién empezara a roncar levemente. Enton ces se levantó de la cama, tomó una bata y bajó las escaleras en silencio.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por los amplios ven tanales que daban a la terraza y ella se quedó miran do al exterior, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cada día le resultaba más difícil quedarse. Y por las noches.,. ¿Cómo podía continuar haciendo el amor con un hombre que no la amaba? ¿Cómo podía ocu par la misma cama que él, aceptar semejante grado de intimidad cada noche y tratar a la vez de mante nerse emocionalmente distante de el?

¿Cómo era posible que eso no la afectara? ¿Pasar doce meses más con un hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón pare luego marcharse?

Ya era bastante malo ahora. Dentro de un año du daba de que siguieran intactas su habilidad para so brevivir y su cordura emocional.

-¿No puedes dormir?

El sonido de la voz de Darién la sorprendió, y se estremeció levemente cuando él la rodeó con los bra zos por detrás.

Ella deseó desesperadamente apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y absorber su fuerza.

-¿Serena?

Darién la hizo volverse lentamente sin dejar de abrazarla.

-Esto… Tú, yo,.. Nosotros... Cuando termine, yo volveré a un apartamento, reanudaré mi vida...

Sin él, pensó, y sintió como si una parte de ella se muriera.

Él entornó los párpados.

-¿Es que tiene que terminar necesariamente?

Maldita sea, él la quería en su casa, en su cama. La quería suya.

Vio como Serena se ponía pálida y esos hermo sos ojos se dilataban.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no?

Cada noche era un vivido recordatorio de lo difí cil que iba a ser tener que marcharse No había nin gún momento en que no pensara que cada noche que hacían el amor era una noche menos que iban a com partir.

Él lo era todo para ella. Su corazón. Su alma. Na die más podría serlo.

-¿Y si yo quisiera pedirte que te quedes?

¿Para continuar en el papel de amante? ¿Cons ciente de que él se podía ver tentado por otra mu jer? ¿Esperando, siempre esperando que cayera el hacha cuando él le dijera que se marchara?

Sabía que no lo podría soportar. Solo con pensar lo en ese momento era como si una lanza le atravesa ra el corazón.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo, Darién? - preguntó valiente mente -. ¿Hasta que te canses de mí?

Él levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- Volvamos a la cama - dijo.

- Eso no resuelve nada.

- Para dormir, querida.

Darién la tomó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

No era el momento de decirle que iba a tener que tomar el vuelo del mediodía a Brisbane, ni que estaría fuera algunos días en un viaje de negocios que lo llevarla a Townsville y Cairns, Ya se lo contaría todo por la mañana.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Darién salió del avión, tomó su bolsa de la carlinga y luego llamó a un taxi.

Había sido un vuelo muy largo, unos días tensos de duras negociaciones, y estaba agotado. Necesitaba una ducha, un trago de algo fresco y a Serena. En ese orden.

O al revés. Una vez que hubo cerrado el trato había preferido tomar un vuelo inmediatamente en vez de esperar al día siguiente.

La había echado mucho de menos, su cuerpo es belto, su aroma. Había deseado poner sus manos so bre ella, observarla mientras la llevaba al éxtasis, luego tomarla dura y rápidamente.

A esa hora de la noche, el tráfico era ligero y el taxi iba bastante deprisa por las calles, húmedas por una lluvia reciente. Cuando llegaron le pagó al con ductor y rechazó el cambio.

El sistema de alarma estaba conectado, como era de esperar. Ya era tarde y seguramente Serena estaba acostada. Tal vez incluso dormida.

Sonrió cuando pensó en despertarla mientras su bía las escaleras.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Lo podía sentir. Encendió la luz y el miedo se apoderó de él al ver la cama vacía.

Miró la hora. Tal vez hubiera salido y estuviera con una amiga, con Mina.

Fue entonces cuando vio el sobre que habia sobre la cama.

Se acercó, lo abrió y leyó la nota que contenía.

El mensaje era corto, las palabras básicas.

La ropa, los regalos, todo lo que le había regala do, estaba en sus cajones. El talón bancario adjunto a la nota era un insulto añadido.

Lo recorrió entonces un torbellino de emociones, ira, frustración, rabia. Y tenía que admitir que no se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

Era medianoche, pero eso no impidió que hicie ra algunas llamadas telefónicas y luego volvió a ba jar a la planta baja, entró en su despacho y envió varios e-mails urgentes, solicitando algunos favo res.

No recibiría las respuestas hasta la mañana, así que se sirvió un refresco frío y luego se dio la ducha en que había estado pensando.

Se acostó, pero no pudo dormir, así que, al ama necer, se levantó, se puso una bata y tomó los pri meros mensajes; luego, hizo más llamadas. Desayu nó y se vistió. Poco después se metió en su coche y salió a la calle.

Serena contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. El día habla empezado mal. ya que había pincha do una rueda, se había encontrado en medio de un atasco y había llegado tarde al colegio. A partir de allí, todo había seguido de mal en peor.

Además, estaba la cada vez más fuerte tensión nerviosa. En cualquier momento, Darién llegaría a casi y vería su nota.

Recogió sus libros y papeles y los metió en su carpeta. Luego, salió al pasillo, y al exterior del cole gio.

Una vez allí, fue hacia donde había aparcado el coche, - Yo le llevaré el bolso.

La conocida voz juvenil la hizo sonreír y le pasó la cartera.

- Gracias, Sammy,

- Tengo algo para usted - dijo el chico.

Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño envoltorio.

- No es mucho, pero quiero que lo tenga usted. Por llevarme a cenar.

Serena se sintió conmovida y se lo dijo.

- Ábralo cuando llegue a casa - dijo Sammy.

Ella lo entendió y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Gracias, Sammy,

- Su novio está ahí.

Serena sintió que el corazón se le detenía cuan do vio a Darién apoyado indolentemente en su coche. Se suponía que todavía no debía haber vuelto.

-¿Está bien?

¿Qué podía decir?

- Sí.

-¿Se han peleado o algo así?

O algo así. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y se tuvo que obligar a seguir respirando mientras se acercaban.

Sammy fue el primero en hablar.

- Hola, Darien.

Darien le dedicó una sonrisa.

- Sammy...

- Me alegro de volverte a ver.

Darien inclinó la cabeza.

- Hazme un favor. Tengo que hablar a solas con Serena.

Sammy los miró a los dos y se percató de la pali dez de Serena.

-¿Le parece bien?

- No te preocupes - respondió ella.

Sammy se volvió inseguro y empezó a alejarse.

- Entra en el coche, Serena - dijo Darién.

Él parecía formidable. Sus rasgos parecían escul pidos en piedra y sus ojos tan oscuros, que dolía en contrarse con su mirada.

- Ya hemos hecho esto antes.

- Bueno, volvamos a hacerlo - respondió él. No quería quedarse a solas con él. Si Darién la to caba, se derretiría, y eso no funcionaría.

- Nos veremos en el café de Double Bay.

Darién deseó retorcerle el pescuezo, pero en vez de eso, inclinó su cabeza y se sentó tras el volante de su coche.

El tráfico iba cargado y tardaron más de lo nor mal en llegar. Y más todavía en encontrar un sitio para aparcar.

Serena tuvo que caminar una manzana y media y él ya la estaba esperando, mirándola intensamente.

- ¿Café o un refresco?

Serena tomó la silla que él le estaba ofreciendo y se sentó.

- Un refresco, gracias.

Darién le hizo una seña a un camarero, hizo el pe dido y se sentó delante de ella.

Serena se dijo a si misma que tenía que tomar el control de aquello.

- Has leído mi nota, ¿no?

Darién dio rienda suelta a su ira.

-¿De verdad te habías creído que podías huir y esconderte, Serena?

- Si hubiera querido esconderme, estaría en otro estado utilizando un nombre falso.

El camarero les llevó las bebidas y se marchó.

-¿Tirarías por la borda deliberadamente todo lo que hemos compartido? - le preguntó entonces él,

-¿El sexo?

Él levantó una ceja.

-¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? Esta vez sin jue gos verbales.

- No sé lo que quieres decir.

- Sí. Lo sabes. Explícame por qué te sentiste obli gada a marcharte.

- Esto no es un juicio.

Él inclinó la cabeza y sonrió levemente.

- Me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que, si insisto, me darás una respuesta.

- No tengo tiempo. Tengo que volver al trabajo dentro de media hora.

La mirada de él se endureció.

- No.

Serena ya había tenido bastante y se puso en pie.

- Otra noche contigo me habría matado - dijo echando chispas por los ojos -. Porque como soy ton ta, y aunque intenté que no fuera así, me he enamo rado de ti - dijo y trató de no ponerse a llorar -. ¿Que rías una razón? Pues ya la tienes.

Sin decir más, se volvió y salió corriendo hacia su coche.

Cuando se hubo metido en él, arrancó y salió de allí a toda la velocidad que le fue posible.

Veinte minutos más tarde, aparcó el Mini y entró en el restaurante, saludó al dueño, su jefe, se puso el delantal y empezó a poner las mesas.

Fue una noche terrible, muy ocupada, con unos clientes que exigían un servicio rápido y que se que jaban de cualquier cosa; además, se equivocó en dos comandas, con lo que consiguió ganarse las iras de algunos.

Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y agradar a los clientes, así que se colocó una sonrisa en el rostro, que le fue cansando cada vez más según avanzaba la noche.

Y lo que era peor, su jefe parecía pensar que el que terminara a las once, significaba que ella se iba a quedar más tiempo sin que le tuviera que pagar mas por ello y, a las once y media, Serena entró en la cocina, se quitó el delantal y se marchó.

Veinte minutos más tarde, llegó a la casa que ha bía alquilado y gimió a causa del ruido que salía de la casa de al lado, ¿Una fiesta?

Necesitaba una ducha y meterse en la cama. En paz y tranquilidad. Pero no parecía que fuera a ser así.

La ducha le quito algo de la tensión y solo cuando dobló su ropa se acordó del regalo de Sammy, que seguía en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Serena lo sacó y deshizo el envoltorio. Dentro había una pequeña caja cuadrada en la que había un broche de plata con una delicada luna de cristal. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y lo puso en la solapa de la chaqueta. Al día siguiente, el chico lo vería allí y sabría lo mucho que ese regalo significaba para ella.

Estaba tan cansada que debería haberse dormido nada más acostarse, pero en vez de eso, no dejó de dar vueltas en la cama hasta las tres de la madrugada. Luego, se despertó a las siete, se vistió y desayunó y salió hacia su coche.

Logró pasar el día de alguna manera y nunca an tes había agradecido tanto cuando terminó la última clase y pudo marcharse.

Podía meterse en la sala de profesores para prepa rar el trabajo del día siguiente allí, pero prefirió diri girse a la bahía. Sentarse a la sombra de algún árbol y tomar algo de aire fresco.

El sol le castigó los ojos cuando salió por la puer ta, así que se puso las gafas de sol y empezó a cami nar hacia el aparcamiento. Dos estudiantes la saluda ron, otro profesor le deseó que tuviera un buen fin de semana, y no se dio cuenta de que el Mini no estaba por ninguna parte hasta que no llegó a su plaza de aparcamiento.

¿Qué pasaba allí?

En su lugar, había un Mercedes plateado y, cuan do estaba empezando a reconocerlo, se abrió la puer ta y salió Darién.

- ¿Dónde está mi coche? - le preguntó acalorada mente.

- Aparcado en mi garaje.

La ira se apoderó de ella.

- No tienes derecho...

- Entra en el coche, Serena.

-¡De eso nada!

- No tengo ninguno aversión particular acerca de causar una escena. Tienes diez segundos.

Ella optó por la dignidad y entró, pero permane ció en silencio durante todo el trayecto hasta la casa de él.

6


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Una vez allí, en el garaje, vio su Mini y fue a salir del coche nada más detenerse,

- Vamos a hablar de esto dentro, ¿quieres?

- No tengo tiempo.

- Te lo voy a poner fácil. Ya no existe tu trabajo en el restaurante.

- ¿Has descubierto donde trabajo? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

- Ya lo he hecho - dijo él y salió del coche.

Serena lo siguió.

- ¡Te odio!

Darién la miró y sonrió.

- En este preciso momento, supongo que eso es cierto.

Serena deseó golpearlo y, probablemente lo ha bría hecho si hubiera tenido la oportunidad. Entornó los párpados cuando vio que él abría el maletero del Mercedes y sacaba dos bolsas y una caja de libros. ¡Suyos!

-¿Cómo has sabido...?

Él la miró y levantó una ceja.

-¿Dónde habías escapado? Creo que es evidente.

Lo único que habría necesitado son unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas y la ayuda de algún investigador privado. Esa era la parte que la irritaba. El que hu biera ido a su casa y hubiera entrado en sus habita ciones usando cualquier excusa con la casera.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse y le señaló las bolsas.

- Puedes dejar eso en mi coche.

- No es eso lo que va a suceder.

-¿Cómo que no?

Entonces se echó sobre él y le golpeó con los pu ños, en el pecho, los hombros, donde pudo. Luego, empezó a darle patadas, pero no sirvió de nada por que él evitó y bloqueó todos sus golpes, para luego agarrarla y echársela sobre un hombro, sujetándola allí hasta que entraron en la casa.

-¡Déjame! - gritó ella sin dejar de tratar de soltarse.

- Tranquila, pequeña.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó cuando entra ba en su despacho.

Él cerró entonces la puerta y echó el cerrojo antes de dejarla sobre los pies.

-¿Nos estás encerrando?

- Por el momento.

Ella lo miró fulminantemente y luego se alisó la falda y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Puedo denunciarte por secuestro.

- Inténtalo.

- Te exijo que me des las llaves de mi coche y me dejes ir

- No,

-¿Por qué? - dijo ella tratando de que no se le es caparan las lágrimas de rabia -. Maldita sea. ¿Qué quieres de mí que no tengas ya?

Eso le llegó de una forma que ninguna otra cosa había conseguido y la empujó suavemente para que se sentara en un sillón. Luego, él apoyó una cadera en el borde de su mesa.

- Tú. Solo tú.

Ella lo miró tristemente y Darién deseó tomarla entre sus brazos inmediatamente.

-¿Has dormido algo anoche? - le preguntó. Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Un poco.

- Y como supongo, no has almorzado.

Eso él no podía saberlo con seguridad, y ella no tenía la menor intención de decirle que tenía tazón.

- Darién.

-¿Has creído que puedes decirme algo como que te has enamorado de mí y marcharte sin más?

-TÚ querías saber una razón por la que me he marchado y yo te he dado una,

- Y luego saliste corriendo.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, Darién? ¿Quedar me y sentirme completamente humillada por tu di versión? ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado decír telo? ¿Lo sabes? TU, el endurecido y autosuficiente empresario que tiene todo el control de sus emocio nes - dijo Serena y se puso en pie -. Y yo, la inocen te sexual, nunca tuve la menor oportunidad, ¿verdad? Pensé que podía sacar fuera de mi vida un año, hacer el papel de amante y luego alejarme con las emocio nes intactas y el corazón entero. Fui una tonta.

Él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo te hubiera humilla do? ¿O que me habría divertido?

- Tú puedes tener cualquier mujer que quieras. Rei esta la cabeza de un montón de chicas ansio sas por meterse en tu cama. Yo fui…

-¿Una diversión?

- Sí.

-¿De la que me podría librar fácilmente sin pen sármelo dos veces? - dijo él, pero no le dio la posibi lidad de responder -, ¿Es por eso por lo que me pasé la mitad de la noche trabajando para terminar pronto las negociaciones y poder volver pronto a casa?

- El sexo está bien.

Él apenas se pudo contener para no tomarla en sus brazos y demostrarle allí mismo lo bueno que po día ser el sexo.

-¿Pero lo puedo hacer con cualquier mujer?

- Eso me imagino.

- Por Dios. ¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?

Serena no pudo responder y vio como un mús culo se tensaba en su mandíbula.

- NO voy a negar que fue un cierto sentimiento de venganza y la necesidad de que se hiciera justicia lo que me hizo aceptar tu oferta de sacrificio, por supues to, haciendo que todo estuviera legalmente a mi favor.

Él hizo una pausa, la recorrió con la mirada y sonrió levemente.

- Pronto descubrí el sacrificio que era para ti - dijo recordando su virginidad -. Con cada cosa que hacías me obligabas a reajustar mis primeras impresiones. Fuerza, orgullo… Tú tienes esas dos cosas, Y dices que el sexo estaba bien. Pero era más que eso. Mu cho más. Para los dos.

Serena casi tuvo miedo de moverse, y no hubie ra podido apartar la mirada de él aunque hubiera querido hacerlo.

- Rei…

- Rei es... Era una conspiradora agradable que que ría una relación permanente. Yo no. Fin de la historia.

Sin decir nada más, sacó un documento de un ca jón y se lo puso en las manos a ella,

- Leelo - le dijo.

Ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

- Léelo, Serena - insistió él.

El documento constaba de dos páginas y las cláu sulas légales estaban claras como el agua. Firmado por Darien Chiba y con su abogado por tes tigo. Aquello anulaba el documento original firmado por Darien Chiba y SerenaTsukino. Y la exoneraba a ella de cualquier deuda contraída por su padre, Kenji Tsukino.

-¿Por qué? - logró decir Serena.

- Porque no quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotros dos.

Ella debió sentirse aliviada por eso, pero en su lu gar se sintió increíblemente vacía.

- No tenías ninguna necesidad de hacer esto - dijo agitadamente -. Yo te habría devuelto hasta el último centavo.

- Tu sinceridad no está siendo cuestionada - dijo él al tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa y se acercaba luego a ella -. Te negaste a aceptar dinero de mí. In cluso en Sidney no tocaste ni un solo billete del fajo que dejé en la caja fuerte a tu disposición. Te li mitaste a las compras mínimas en lo que se refiere a la ropa. Y te la dejaste toda. Eso, junto con un talón bancario con la mayor parte del sueldo que habías re cibido en los últimos tres meses.

- Era un primer pago del dinero que te debía.

- Yo lo he hecho ingresar en una cuenta a tu nom bre, ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue para mí entrar en la casa y descubrir que te habias marchado? ¿Tienes idea? - dijo Darién y maldijo en voz baja -, Puedes dar gracias a Dios de que era más de medianoche y yo no tenía forma de averiguar dónde estabas hasta que no fuera de día.

Serena no dijo nada y le pareció que tenía la res piración atascada en la garganta. Darién levantó una mano y se la pasó por el cabello, despeinándoselo.

- Si lo hubiera descubierto antes, creo que te ha bría matado - dijo él.

El teléfono sonó entonces y él lo miró irritado, pero luego tomó el auricular, dijo unas pocas palabras, escuchó y cortó la comunicación.

Serena parecía tan frágil como un delicado cris tal veneciano, y tuvo miedo de que, si la tocaba, se fuera a romper.

Sonrió lentamente y ella permaneció dudosa cuando él le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

Serena se sintió tan nerviosa como una adoles cente en su primera cita, y ese sentimiento era tan ri dículo que era para echarse a reír. Había vivido tres meses con ese hombre, acostándose con él y habían compartido un sexo formidable. Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

-¿Confías en mí?

- Darien...

Él le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar.

- Es muy simple. Tú solo responde, ¿sí o no?.

La respuesta solo podía ser una.

- Sí.

- Hay algo que te quiero pedir.

Ella rogó mentalmente para que no le pidiera que siguiera siendo su amante. No creía que lo fuera a poder soportar.

- Cásate conmigo.

Serena oyó las palabras, pero le resultó difícil entenderlas.

-¿lo dices en serio?

Muy en serio. Ella pudo ver la evidencia en sus rasgos, en la profundidad de sus ojos. Allí había propó sito, compromiso, y algo más que casi tenía miedo de definir.

La emoción la embargó hasta que fue demasiada como para controlarla, y los ojos se le llenaron de lá grimas.

- Madre de Dios - dijo Darien-. No llo res.

- No estoy llorando.

Pero supo que estaba mintiendo cuando notó que dos lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas y se las enju gó impacientemente.

Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a través de las lágri mas; Luego, sonrió temblorosamente cuando él le re corrió la mejilla con los dedos.

- Te amo - dijo Darién, y la besó de una forma in creíblemente cariñosa.

- Tienes mi corazón, mi alma. Son tuyos por el resto de mi vida- añadió él.

Luego la tomo en brazos y la subió al piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, la dejó sobre sus pies y la abrazó fuertemente.

Aquello era como volver a casa después de haber sufrido una tempestad.

-¿Qué te parece París?

Serena le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- Siempre he querido ir allí.

Él sonrió y pensó en los dos billetes de avión que tenía en el cajón de la mesa de su despacho.

-¿Y una boda pequeña e íntima?

-¿Con solo algunos amigos íntimos?

-¿El domingo?

Ella se quedó muy quieta.

-¿Qué domingo?

- Este, querida.

- Pero no podemos...

- Sí podemos,

Darién no le dio tiempo para pensar.

- He hablado con el sacerdote y con una empresa que organiza bodas, y el lunes tenemos pasajes para Francia.

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio la profunda emoción que se reflejaba en los ojos de él.

-¿El domingo?

Darién le tocó los labios con los suyos y esta vez hubo pasión cuando sus lenguas se entrelazaron.

-¿Tienes algo que objetar?

Serena le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

- No.

Darién le desabrochó los botones de la blusa y se la quitó, para lamerle a continuación la suave curva del cuello.

- Te has olvidado algo - dijo.

Los dedos de ella también estaban ocupados con los botones de la camisa de él.

-¿De que?

El sujetador cayó al suelo y él le puso las manos en las caderas.

- No has dicho que sí.

Serena le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó la cremallera de los pantalones para luego introducir las manos bajo la seda que le cubría el trasero,

- Hmm - dijo haciendo como si se lo estuviera pensando -. Sí.

Él bajó mas la boca y la posó sobre uno de sus pezones endurecidos.

- Debería castigarte por eso - dijo, y empezó a la merlo y chuparlo hasta que ella pidió piedad.

- Lo he organizado todo para que te den dos se manas de vacaciones en el colegio.

-¿Lo has hecho?

Los calzoncillos de seda siguieron a los pantalo nes y Darien contuvo un gemido cuando ella le aga rró la masculinidad con la mano.

- Muy considerado por tu parte - dijo empezando a frotarlo suavemente, y sonrió cuando él contuvo la respiración.

Entonces fue su turno de tragar saliva cuando él le puso la mano entre los muslos y la acarició sabia mente hasta hacerla alcanzar el límite.

Nada más recuperarse, él la volvió a enviar allí de nuevo, y esta vez gimió y tiró de él hasta la cama.

Fue rápido, casi como si no pudieran tener bas tante del otro. Luego, cuando tuvieron tiempo parra recuperar la respiración, hicieron el amor más dulce y relajadamente, entre suaves gemidos, y el placer sensual remplazó a la acalorada pasión.

El domingo amaneció un día precioso. El sol bri llaba y solo había unas algodonosas nubes en el cielo.

Mina y Sammy estaban junto al abogado de Darién mientras el sacerdote oficiaba la ceremonia de la boda.

Serena llevaba un vestido de seda color marfil a juego con velo y unas rosas.

Darién estaba espléndido con un traje de tres pie zas y los dos intercambiaron los votos con toda so lemnidad.

Pero a Serena la voz le tembló levemente cuan do Darién le puso un anillo con diamantes en el dedo.

Después, los pocos invitados disfrutaron de la buena comida y el champan en el jardín de la casa. Por la tarde, cuando se hubieron marchado todos, Darién tomó en brazos a Serena y la llevó así hasta el interior de la casa.

Allí, la besó tan apasiona damente que a ella se le fue la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando sonó el intercomunicador, interrumpiéndolos, y Darién la soltó de mala gana.

- A de ser la limusina –dijo -. Iré al despacho por las maletas.

La suite del hotel era magnífica, situada en una planta muy alta, con unas vistas panorámicas sobre la bahía de Nueva York,

Serena miró a Darien y se percató del evidente calor y pasión que lo embargaban; entonces, sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Vamos a cenar?

- Más tarde.

-¿Servicio de habitaciones? - dijo riendo -. ¿En algún momento?

-¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó él mientras se acercaba.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e hizo que bajara el rostro hasta el suyo,

- Solo de ti – respondió -. Siempre solo de ti.

Darien le abarcó el rostro entre las manos y ella se sintió morir al ver la evidencia de sus emociones.

- Tu eres mi vida. Mi amor - dijo él al tiempo que le rozaba los labios con los suyos -. Lo eres todo para mí.

Fin


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicas, primero les quiero pedir una enorme disculpa por la larga tardanza, pero ahí tienen el ultimo capitulo. De ahora en adelante tratare de estar más tiempo aquí para poder subir historias y en caso que yo no pueda dejare a alguien a cargo para que lo haga y ustedes no se queden colgadas.**

**Se les quiere mucho y gracias por su paciencia, de verdad mil disculpas.**


End file.
